Z Kurzowiska do
by cahir8
Summary: Faren nigdy nie był zbyt dobry i czy miły dla innych. W końcu czego innego się spodziewać po bezkastowym rzezimieszku? W Orzamarze to kim jesteś zależy od kasty w której się urodziłeś. Ci bez kasty mają trzy piękne drogi do wyboru: wyjdą na powierzchnię by pochłonęło ich niebo, żebrać o kawałek chleba lub wpaść w kryminał. Właśnie w trzeciej grupie przebywał krasnolud i nic nie zap
1. Chapter 1

Orzamar, jedno z ostatnich krasnoludzkich królestw w Thedas, ojczyzna walecznych wojowników i uzdolnionych rzemieślników. To tutaj krasnoludy ciągle walczą z pomiotami, podczas gdy na powierzchni przypominają sobie o nich tylko w czasie Plagi. Nasi mężni legioniści chronią na co dzień cały świat przed potworami.

"Jak patriotycznie"- Pomyślał po przeczytaniu podpisu na jednym z pomników - "Zaraz polecę się zaciągnąć do legionu, och chwila przecież jestem w nie właściwej kaście"

To kim jesteś i czym się zajmujesz zależy od tego w jakiej kaście się urodziłeś. Urodziłeś się w kaście kowali to kowalem zostaniesz. Chcesz być kupcem i handlować ale twoi rodzice należą do górników to nic z tego, zostajesz górnikiem. Jesteś słaby fizycznie ale twój ojciec jest wojownikiem, przykro mi, marsz do koszar .

"Do którego miejsca w szeregu to ja należę?"- Ironizował dalej w myślach- " Aa... do najniższego!"

W tym społeczeństwie jak nie należysz do żadnej kasty to jesteś bezkastowcem.

"Choćbym był najlepszym strategiem czy wojownikiem w historii Orzamaru, to przez tę szramę na twarzy, te drzwi pozostaną dla mnie na zawsze zamknięte"

Bezkastowcy to potomkowie zbrodniarzy, stoją na samym dnie drabiny społecznej, bezkastowcy nie mogą pracować w żadnym dobrym zawodzie, nie mają możliwości awansowania do kasty wyższej, są naznaczani przy urodzeniu by każdy wiedział że to bezkastowiec. Przynajmniej tak brzmi oficjalna wersja

Wracał z rajdu po kramarzach, znajdujących się pod "ochroną" Berahtema, czyli mówiąc krótko płacących haracz. Musiał się mieć na baczności zarówno przed podobnymi sobie zbirami, jak i zwykłymi kieszonkowcami. Wiedział że gdy ktoś ma dużo gotówki przy sobie to 9 na 10 osób zaczyna iść szybciej, trzymają ręce blisko swojej sakiewki i co chwilę się odwracają by sprawdzić czy nikt nie idzie. Oczywiście przez takie zachowanie równie dobrze mogliby machać flagą z napisem, "Mam wściekły szmal, niech mnie ktoś skroi!" Wiedział bo sam to zaobserwował. Więc należało zrobić wszystko na odwrót

-Datek, dla biedak- wyjęczał jeden z wielu żebraków w kurzowisku

Faren nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, przeszedł obok niego nic nie mówiąc. Dziwiło go jak któryś z łachmaniarzy może mieć nadzieję wyłudzić cokolwiek od innych nędzarzy.

Doszedł w końcu do kryjówki Berahtema, gdzie jak zwykle stał jeden z Lewarów, uzbrojony w dwuręczny topór na plecach i zbroję ćwiekowaną. Gdy chciał wejść zastąpił mu drogę.

-A ty dokąd się wybierasz?- spytał

Faren obdarzył go ciężkim spojrzeniem

-Do szefa, mam sprawę-

-Nie ma go, kurzak 1,2,3- dzik popisał się umiejętnością liczenia

-A gdzie zatem jest?-Faren zaczynał się niecierpliwić

-A czemu mam ci powiedzieć?- najwidoczniej nudził się na stanowisku i miał ochotę kogoś podrażnić- Podaj jakiś powód-

-Bo pracujemy dla tego samego szefa? Bo będzie zły jak mnie opóźnisz?-podsunął oschle Faren

-Brosca, Brosca pracuj dalej- Levar dobrze się bawił. Faren wcale i miał tego dość

Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, Faren walnął mu z gruchy prosto w podbródek, tak że głowa mu odskoczyła do tyłu, prawą rękom wyszarpnął sztylet z cholewy i zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć, przyłożył mu do gardła.

-Może dlatego że jak Berath ma mokrą robotę do wykonania to zawsze wysyła mnie?- powiedział cicho. Levar między ochotą rzucenia się na przeciwnika a rozsądną odpowiedzią na zadane pytanie. Wybrał rozsądek

-Udał się na zachodni skraj Kurzowiska- powiedział wściekle

"Chorobcia"- pomyślał Faren- "Do mnie"

...

Wchodząc do miejsca gdzie spał, bo domem nie można by tego nazwać, usłyszał już od progu głośny głos Beratha

-Masz pojęcie ile mnie kosztują twoje lekcje!- łajał moją siostrę

-Wiem ale obiecuję że ci się to zwróci-zapewniała Rika

Faren przemierzył szybkim krokiem pokój w którym ni to siedziała, ni to leżała jego stara, jak zwykle w stanie częściowym upojenia alkoholowego. Gdyby nie fakt że była jego matką i że Rika by mu tego nie wybaczyła, już dawno wyrzuciłby ją z mieszkania

-Wróciłem- krzyknął- Co nowego tym razem? Bryłkowiec buchnął ci śniadanie Berath?- zapytał niewinnie

Szef odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego

-No, drugi darmozjad, nie bądź taki zabawny Brosca, bo kiedyś się doigrasz i Patroni mi świadkiem, nie będzie ci do śmiechu-powiedział- A pro po. Masz kasę?

Ruchem tak szybkim, że umykającym uwadze, Faren rzucił mu sakiewkę. Lider złapał ją tuż przed nosem

-Przelicz je sobie, jeśli chcesz- rzucił

-A przeliczę, żebyś wiedział-

-To czego znowu od nas chcesz?- zapytał Brosca jak szef skończył liczyć

-Inwestycja w twoją siostrę mi się nie zwraca- powiedział- Powinna już dawno złapać jakiegoś szlachciurę, a nie stać tutaj z płaskim brzuchem

Jedną z zabawnych stron systemu kastowego było to że dziedziczyło się kastę po rodzicu tej samej płci, co powodowało że jeśli bezkastowa krasnoludzica urodzi syna jakiemuś szlachcicowi, to syn zostaje szlachcicem a jego matka wraz z całą rodziną mogą zamieszkać z tym szlachcicem, ale zachowują statut bezkastowców. Takie jak Rita nazywa się "Łowczyniami szlachciców" lub "kobietami do towarzystwa"

-Kiedy jeden z nich naprawdę zainteresował się mną- powiedziała cicho siostra- taki umięśniony blondyn, z warkoczykami w brodzie, mówi że mam klasę i mam przyjść do niego dziś wieczorem-

-Widzisz, znalazła jakiegoś frajera, w czym problem?- spytał jej brat

\- Problem jest w tym że nie zaciągnął jej jeszcze do swojej komnaty- odpowiedział Berath- Dopóki nie urodzi mu bachora, nie ma mowy o zwrocie inwestycji-

-Daj jej czas, jestem pewien że-zaczął Faren ale nie dał mu dokończyć

-Czas się wam kończy obojgu-krzyknął- Brosca, twoja siostra ma miesiąc na zaciągnięcie do łóżka tego szlachcica, a ty dostaniesz więcej zadań do wykonania- mówił dalej- jak nie uwinie się do końca tego czasu, to wszyscy wylecicie z tego lokum!

Rodzeństwo spojrzało po sobie i Faren kiwnął głową zaciskając pięści

-Okej dotarło, masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, czy mamy uznać się za wolnych-powiedział ponuro- Szefie?

-Owszem, mam dla ciebie zadanie, Leske wprowadzi ciebie w szczegóły- oznajmił Berath wchodząc z pokoju- I pamiętajcie. Miesiąc - I wyszedł

Patrząc za znikającym Berathem nie pierwszy raz miał ochotę rzucić w niegorzucić jednym ze swoich noży. Powstrzymywało go świadomość że wtedy najpewniej nie wyszedłby żywy z kurzowiska, znaczy on by zdołałby jakoś przetrwać, ale nie z siostrą i matką na nigdy nie walczyła a matka nie dość że kulała, to była wiecznie pijana. Ale i tak pokusa była silna

-Dobrze że nie rzuciłeś się na niego braciszku- powiedziała Rita

-Co ty, wiesz przecież że drugiego tak opanowanego krasnoluda jak ja to ze świecą szukać- oparł ze sztucznym śmiechem- Co dzień muszę się powstrzymywać przed zafundowaniem mu kosy pomiędzy żebra

-Nawet tak nie żartuj- powiedziała ze strachem- Gdybyś coś mu zrobił to...

-Wiem co by się stało, co szkodzi pomarzyć?

-Wiesz że nie moglibyśmy tu zostać, musielibyśmy udać się na powierzchnię- teraz już zupełnie przerażona- Niebo by nas pochłonęło

No właśnie "Niebo cię pochłonie". Większość krasnoludów z Orzamaru nigdy nie widziała nieba, mówią że trzeba utrzymywać więź z Kamieniem, z Patronami. Każdy krasnolud który opuści miasto z automatu zostaje pozbawiony kasty i najpewniej spada w niebo. Może być w tym jakiś sens bo Faren nigdy nie spotkał nikogo kto by opuścił Orzamar i wrócił z powrotem. Choć z drugiej strony słyszał pogłoski że po prostu nie chcą wracać, że mają lepiej na powierzchni. Jak jest naprawdę, nie wiedział.

-Spokojnie nie zrobię nic głupiego- zapewnił

Popatrzyła na niego niepewna czy powinna zaniepokoić się jeszcze bardziej, czy odpuścić

-Dobrze idź już, idź

...

Leske czekał na niego przed domem.

-Co mamy do zrobienia?-

-Ciebie też miło widzieć Faren-

-Leske, uwierz mi że chętnie bym z tobą pogadał, ale wolałbym zakończyć szybko robotę

-Konkretny jak zawsze, dobrze, Berath kazał nam zająć się pewnym przemytnikiem, niejakim Oskiasem

-Czym zalazł za skórę naszemu kochanemu szefowi?- spytał ironicznie Brosca.

-Berath podejrzewa że gość nie oddaje mu ustalonych zysków, tylko opyla coś na boku

-Czyli grubsza sprawa- pokręcił głową- Powiedział gdzie go znaleść?

-Nie, kazał nam samym rozwiązać ten problem

-No cóż, od stania tutaj sprawa sama się nie rozwiąże, więc chodźmy

...

Poszukiwania nie trwały długo. Parę miedziaków tu, kilka gróźb tam i już wiedzieli gdzie szukać gagatka. Informatorzy podawali że Ostias przebywa w karczmie, w dzielnicy gminu. Udając się tam słyszeli jeszcze plotki, jakoby odnaleziono ślady po Patronce Brandzi ale to ich już nie interesowało.

Karczma nie wyróżniała się szczególnie na tle innych domostw. Ot trochę większe drzwi i szyld z namalowanym kuflem piwa obok topora. Wnętrze nie odbiegało od standardów krasnoludzkich karczm, kamienny blat, kamienne stoły, kamienne krzesła w ogóle wszystko kamienne. Widać było karczmarza myjącego blat, kilku pijaczków w rogu i siedzącego przy stole, samotnie małego kupczyka. Faren od razu zauważył jego nietypowe zachowanie: nerwowe ruchy, rozbiegany wzrok, palce mocno zaciśnięte na kufle z piwem. Ani chybi coś przeskrobał, i to nie z gatunku "niewierny małżonek".

Brosca bezceremonialnie usiadł na krześle przed przemytnikiem.

-Hej, to miejsce jest zajęte- zaprotestował oburzony Ostias

-Jak to dobrze że już nie- powiedział wesoło Lesce, stając za nim

-Czego chcecie?

-Chcemy pogadać- odparł Faren

\- Nie mam z wami nic do gadania, bezkastowcy

-Od razu "bezkastowcy"- odparł sarkastycznie - Powinieneś się zastanowić zanim tak kogoś nazwiesz, nie dowiedziawszy się kim jest

-Jesteśmy od naszego wspólnego znajomego- dodał Leske

-Och-kupczykowi mina zrzedła- chyba nie od Beratha?

-Wydaje się nam że ma do ciebie jakąś sprawę. Coś związanego z przemytem- rzucił od niechcenia Lesce

-Kiedy ja nic nie zrobiłem- wyjąkał kupiec

-Słuchaj-głos Farena był cichy ale bardzo wyraźny, tak że słuchający musiał siedzieć cicho by coś usłyszeć- Wiemy że zrobiłeś coś na szkodę naszego szefa , bądź rozsądny, czy warto umierać dla jakiś bryłek?

\- Nie ukradłem żadnego lyrium!- krzyknął przerażony

\- Ach, a kto tu mówi o lyrium?- zauważył Lesce

Ostias się zorientował że się pogrąża, ale był zbyt przerażony by coś powiedzieć. "Jest moj" pomyślał Faren "Zaraz wszystko powie, wystarczy jeszcze trochę go przycisnąć"

\- Oddawaj to lyrium które ukradłeś- powiedział głosem ze stali- a może wyjdziesz stąd żywy

Ostias uciekł wzrokiem do karczmarza, ale ten właśnie udawał się na zaplecze. Na pijaczków nawet nie spojrzał.

-No!? Bo mogę je zabrać z twojego trupa!

Pokonany przemytnik wyciągnął zza pazuchy dwie małe paczuszki.

-Proszę, weźcie wszystko, tylko nie zabijajcie mnie, błagam

Obaj spojrzeli na paczuszki

-Chcesz nam wmówić że masz tylko dwie bryłki?- powiedział groźnie Lesce- Masz nas za kretynów?

-Tttoo wszystko co mam przy sobie, reszta jest na powierzchni

-Lesce,przeszukaj go

Lesce szybko przetrząsnął mu kieszenie i pokręcił głową

-Mówi prawdę, nie ma więcej

-Czy mogę już sobie iść?-spytał ostrożnie

Faren zastanowił się. Mieli już to po co przyszli, więc nie był on im już potrzebny, jeśli go zabiją to mogą upomnieć się o niego jacyś krewni, a pomimo że działali z rozkazu Beratha to winna spadnie na nich. Z drugiej strony jeśli się rozniesie że ktoś oszukał szefa i nie zginął, to może zachęcić innych do tego samego. I nie mówiąc o tym że wtedy Brosca też oberwie razem z siostrą. Zabić, czy zostawić?

-To twoja ostatnia szansa, kolejnej nie będzie

-Dziękuję, stokrotne dzięki- powiedział podnosząc się

-Jednak- Faren dał znak Lescemu - oszukałeś Beratha, a coś takiego musi zostać ukarane

Ostias usiłował uciec w bok ale Lesce był na to przygotowany, solidnym kopniakiem podciął mu nogi i gdy upadł rzucił się na niego całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Jedną nogą przydeptał mu lewą rękę, a jego szyję w zagięciu łokcia. Faren okrążył stół i przydepnął jego drugą rękę. Ostias próbował się szamotać ale jego przeciwnik miał wieloletnie doświadczenie w walce w zwiarciu i stale był górą

\- I po co tak brutalnie?- rzekł Faren- Chciałem powiedzieć że puścimy cię wolno lecz ze znakiem na ciele. Jak np ucięcie trzech palców. Zamierzałem pozwolić ci wybrać której ręki, ale skoro tak to chcesz załatwić, niech będzie prawa.

Wyciągnął swój sztylet i zaczął go ogrzewać w kominku

-Możesz się trochę pośpieszyć- krzyknął Lesce- strasznie się wierci

-Jeszcze chwileczkę, i... już!

Brosca spojrzał na twarz Ostiasa i zrobiło mu się mu go szkoda. Ale niestety w tej robocie nie ma miejsca na współczucie więc wziął solidny zamach.

Krzyk rozniósł się po całej karczmie

...

-Więc nie zabiłeś go- stwierdził Berath- Nie wykonałeś mojego polecenia!

W melinie Beratha oprócz niego, Farena i Lesca była jeszcze Javira, prawa ręka i kochanka szefa. Faren był zdania że większość szwindli szefa to ona zaplanowała, ale oczywiście nie dzielił się tymi spostrzeżeniami z innymi. Miał własne problemy

\- O ile dobrze pamiętam powiedziałeś "Zajmij się problemem"-odparł- No i się zająłem

-Czyżby?-zrobił się czerwony- Myślałem że wyraziłem się jasno, twoją działką jest mokra robota a nie wymyślanie własnych sposobów

Brosca poczuł że stąpa po grząskim gruncie ale mimo tego brnął dalej

\- Pomyśl, Ostias oddał ci to co ukradł, już więcej tego nie zrobi, dalej może przemycać dla ciebie, a kara jaką dostał skutecznie zniechęci innych- argumentował- Gospodarz jak mu kury przelatują za płot to kilku utnie skrzydła, reszta kurek przestanie i wszystkie dalej mogą znosić jajka.

-On mówi z sensem kochanie-powiedziała Javira- Choć takie samodzielne myślenie u bezkastowca jest nie zdrowe, w szczególności dla tego bezkastowca

Szef pokiwał głową i spojrzał na nich

-Dobra niech będzie zapomnę o tym incydencie, a wam dam kolejną szanse

Obtoczył ich spojrzeniem władcy i zaczął

-Jak może już wiecie, kasta wojowników urządza dziś Próby, co samo w sobie nie jest czymś nadzwyczajnym ale złożyło się na to jeszcze kilka interesujących elementów -mówił Berath- Po pierwsze na Próbach pojawi się Szary Strażnik. Po drugie walczyć będą nie jakieś szlachciury, lecz wojownicy z pierwszej linii, weterani i profesjonaliści i młode mięso.

Lesce spojrzał na swojego towarzysza lekko nerwowo. Faren wiedział o co mu chodzi. Próby, to uświęcony rytuał kiedy wojownicy walczą między sobą o honor i przychylność Patronów. Prawo do walki mają tylko wojownicy i bezkastowcą nie wolno walczyć na arenie. Oficjalnie mówią że dlatego by nie obrażać Kamienia, ale Faren był zdania że chodzi tylko o to by bezkastowcy nie mogli udowodnić swojej wartości. Jak był młodszy i naiwny to nieraz marzył by rozsławić imię swoje i swojego rodu w czasie Prób. Potem życie sprowadziło go na ziemię.

-... i dlatego macie dopilnować by to Everd wygrał walkę-mówił dalej- postawiłem na niego dużą sumę i nie życzę sobie jakiś niespodzianek. Macie tutaj narkotyk który dodacie tuż przed walką jemu przeciwnikowi. Spowolni jego ruchy i w dodatku jest niewykrywalny więc Everd wygra z zasłoniętymi oczami. A tutaj przepustki, bez tego nie wpuszczą was na Arenę Prób. Pytania?

-Ile mamy czasu?- spytał Lesce

-Walka powinna się zacząć w południe

-Cholera, mamy niecałą godzinę!- krzyknął Faren

-To lepiej się pospieszcie bo pamiętaj Brosca o swojej siorce

Wybiegli z meliny jak strzała

...

Strażnicy przy wrotach areny nie robili wielkich problemów, skrzywili się na widok bezkastowców ale przepustka zamknęła im usta. Wewnątrz był prawdziwy labirynt komnat dla wojowników, poczekalni, miejsc gdzie kramarz sprzedawali przekąski i lazaret. Przed wejściem na właściwą arenę stał Strażnik Prób, a trochę z boku stał człowiek i już samym tym faktem się wyróżniał i w dodatku to był Szary Strażnik.

-Patrz, to ten Strażnik - powiedział Lesce- Założę się że nie podejdziesz i nie zagadasz do niego

-Stare, a poza tym mamy robotę do wykonania, w dodatku zależną od dyskrecji, a rozmowa ze Strażnikiem na pewno nie zalicza się do dyskretnych.

Znalezienie komnaty Everda nie było problemem. To co znaleźli w środku- już tak.

-Kurza twarz upity do nieprzytomności- wściekał się Lesce- Mógłby wyzwać truposza na pojedynek i przegrać sromotnie!

Faren podszedł do leżącego na podłodze Everda. Poklepał go mocno po twarzy. Nic. Spróbował kopnąć go w brzuch. Nic. Zero reakcji.

-Lesce zamknij drzwi, jeszcze go ktoś zobaczy

Lesce szybko podszedł do drzwi i je zamknął

-To co robimy?-spytał-Szef raczej nie posłucha naszych wyjaśnień

-Nie, dlaczego? Powiemy: "To nie nasza winna, że straciłeś pieniądze, to on się tutaj spił w trupa"- ironizował Faren

Lesce popatrzył na niego krzywo

\- No przecież wiem- mruknął zdenerwowany- Pomyślmy nad jakimś rozwiązaniem tej kababy

\- No o ile nie przewidujemy jakiegoś czarodzieja, który by go wytrzeźwił to nie wiem co zrobimy-lamentował Lesce

"Myśl, myśl cholibcia"- zastanawiał się Faren- "Uciec stąd nie możemy, bo Bareth ma wszędzie oczy i uszy, ktoś mu doniesie. Co pozostaje?"- chodząc po pokoju natrafił na zbroję pijaka. Piękna zbroja płytowa, majstersztyk kowalstwa, te runy na pancerzu, ten hełm garnczkowy całkowicie zasłaniający twarz, ten...

-Tak! To jest to!- wykrzyknął

Lesce odwrócił się zaskoczony

-Masz znajomego czarodzieja?

-Co? Nie! Ma lepszy pomysł- mówił podnieconym głosem- Wyjdę na arenę zamiast niego!

Lesce popatrzył najpierw na druha, potem na opoja a na końcu na zbroję pod ścianą

-Wiesz, to może się udać. Jesteście podobnego wzrostu- stwierdził- i zawsze lepiej radziłeś sobie w walce

\- No właśnie, pomóż mi się w nią zapakować

-Chwila, a co z naszym planem dodania narkotyku?- zaprotestował Lesce- Chyba przyda ci się każda przewaga

-Wiem, ale przecież nie wiemy z kim mam walczyć, nasz przyjaciel- kopnął pijaka- nie zdradził nam tej informacji

-Możemy popytać

-Od razu się zdradzimy, pamiętasz? Bezkastowcy nie powinni tutaj w ogóle przebywać

\- Dobra, w końcu to ty tu ryzykujesz

\- Okej to teraz pomóż mi z tym napierśnikiem

...

Zbroja była ciężka ale wyważona. Jednak Faren nie był przyzwyczajony do ciężkich pancerzy, zwyczajnie nie było go na nie stać, więc zawsze chodził w skórzanym. Potrzebował kilku chwil by mieć pewność że ma pełną swobodę ruchów, na ile to możliwe. Zdecydował się pozostać przy swoich krótkich mieczach, pomimo leżącego w kącie dwuręcznego topora. Lepiej pozostać przy broni którą się zna niż eksperymentować tuż przed walką.

Ruszył spokojnym krokiem na arenę, choć nerwy miał jak postronki. Wystarczy że ktoś się zorientuje że to nie Evarn i cały plan do kasacji. Lesce obiecał się trzymać gdzieś w pobliżu, w razie czego, lecz Faren wiedział że to od niego zależy czy wszystko wypali.

Strażnik Prób zastąpił mu drogę i Faren spiął się jeszcze bardziej

-Ach Evarn, jesteś już. Twój przeciwnik zaraz tu będzie, jesteś gotowy?

Kiwnął głową cały spocony

-Dobrze, zatem wchodź

...

-Próby to tradycja, od niepamiętnych pokoleń, od czasu początku naszego Orzamaru- wołał Patron Orzamru- są sprawdzianem naszej siły i umiejętności radzenia sobie w walce. Dziś są tym szczególniejsze bo gościmy komendanta Szarej Straży, Sir Duncana!- rozległ się gromki aplauz tłumu i to nie z powodu przemowy. Szarzy Strażnicy są jedynymi powierzchniowcami, którzy, zdaniem krasnoludów, zasługują na szacunek. Przyczyną jest że to doskonali wojownicy i nie przerywanie walczą z pomiotami. Krasnolud który wstąpi w ich szeregi zachowuje swoją kastę i cieszy się olbrzymim szacunkiem wśród swoich

-Jako pierwsi zmierzą się, Everd, młody wojownik który czeka na swoją szanse i Mainar, wielokrotny weteran bitew przeciw pomiotom. Walczyć będą do puki któryś z przeciwników nie podda się.

\- Ku chwale Patronów- zasalutował Mainar

\- Za Szarą Straż- oparł Faren, mając nadzieję że w tym hałasie głos go nie zdradzi

Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie, Mainar z dwuręcznym mieczem, Faren z dwoma krótkimi. Robili krótkie wymachy bronią chcąc sprowokować przeciwnika do ataku. Brosca żałował że nie może użyć flakonika ze śmierdzącym olejem, ale na arenie by to nie przeszło. Chciał by tamten go zaatakował by mógł wykorzystać jego pęd przeciw niemu. Mainar najwyraźniej uznał że poradzi sobie lepiej w zwarciu i zaszarżował z mieczem uniesionym nad głową.

Faren nawet nie próbował zablokować ciosu, gładko zszedł z linii ataku oponenta i jednocześnie zadał dwa ciosy mieczykami. Zapomniał niestety że przeciwnik też nosi pancerz, przez co cięcia które powinny zakończyć walkę, jedynie zostawiły rysy na zbroi i zakłóciły rytm przeciwnika .

Nie miał szansy poprawić, bo Mainar zdołał odzyskać równowagę, i musiał odskoczyć przed cięciem. Kolejne już zablokował skrzyżowanymi ostrzami. Podobnie jak kolejne. Wydawać by się mogło że weteran zaraz się przebije przez jego obronę, ale Faren zaskoczył go przechodząc do ataku. Jednym ostrzem uderzył w miecz przeciwnika, gdy ten robił zamach, jednocześnie uderzając go barkiem. Przewrócili się obydwaj, Mainar upuścił miecz a Brosca zajął lepszą pozycję na wierzchu i przyłożył mu sztylet do gardła

-Poddaję się- powiedział

Tłum wykrzykiwał abrobate

...

Kolejną walkę miał zaraz po pierwszej, z wojownikiem o imieniu Adalbo. Posługiwał się toporkiem z tarczą i można by było powiedzieć że będzie stanowić większe wyzwanie dla Broscy. Ale tak nie było, miał styl walki całkowicie defensywny, z nastawieniem na kontratak i chowaniem się za tarczą. Faren wiedział jak sobie z takimi radzić, mocny kopniak w kolano przeciwnika potrafił czynić cuda! I tak było też tym razem. Walka trwała tyle ile trwa zmówienie jednego psalmu na cześć Stwórcy.

I znów Patron Orzamaru ogłosił zwycięzcą nic nieświadomego Evarna, leżącego w pijackim śnie. Duncan przyglądał się wojownikowi z coraz większym zainteresowaniem

Trzecią walkę dostał z Lenką, przyszłą członkinią bractwa milczących wojowniczek. Walka była długa i wyrównana, oboje używali krótkich mieczy, podobny styl walki i umiejętności. Właściwie w tym pojedynku pomogło mu trochę szczęście. Podczas wymiany ciosów i jednoczesnego krążenia wokół siebie, zamiast równego piasku na podłożu, zrobiły się chałdy i o jedną z nich zahaczyła Lenka. Co od razu wykorzystał podcinając jej tę nogę.Reszta była już formalnością

...

-Gratulujemy Evarnowi kolejnego zwycięstwa- mówił Patron- W kolejnej walce zmierzy się z...

-Hej! To moja zbroja- krzyknął zataczający się krasnolud- Oddawaj!

"Noż, zajek**wabiście"-pomyślał zrozpaczony Faren- "Nie mógł przespać całego turnieju?"

-Co to ma znaczyć-krzyknął Patron- Jak śmiesz przerywać to wydarzenie ty... Zaraz! Ja cię znam! To ty jesteś Evarn! Zatem kto jest w tej zbroi?!- tłum szalał

-Ty! Kim jesteś?! Ściągnij swój hełm!

"Chcesz wiedzieć, dobrze, przynajmniej przed śmiercią będę miał trochę satysfakcji"

Strażnicy wchodzili już na arenę, kiedy hełm spadł na ziemię i wszyscy zobaczyli twarz krasnoluda z krótko przyciętymi rudymi włosami, tygodniowym zarostem i piętnem bezkastowca na policzku.

-Ty! Bezkastowcze! Ośmieliłeś się splugawić Próby!- twarz Patrona była w takim samym kolorze jak jego kubrak- Jak śmiałeś...

-Udowodniłem że cała wasza kasta jest śmiechu warta- Farenowi już nie zależało na przeżyciu, chciał powiedzieć co naprawdę myśli-Pokonałem waszych najlepszych wojowników, a mimo to twierdzicie że jesteście lepsi! Wy...

-Milcz! Straże! Brać go!

Faren trzymał miecze w garści, gotowy drogo sprzedać swoją skórę

-Wytrzymajcie- zawołał Duncan. Strażnicy stanęli niepewnie- Walczył dzielnie i uczciwie pokonał waszych najlepszych wojowników. Czy nie po to są Próby?- zwrócił się do Patrona

\- Z całym szacunkiem komendancie, ale w Orzamarze kierujemy się pewnymi zwyczajami które dla nas są święte

Strażnicy okrążyli Farena oczekującego na atak

-Mimo to chyba zasłużył sobie na wasz szacunek?

-To sprawa na później-odparł- A puki co-do strażników- Brać go!

Nie czekał długo...


	2. Zmiana drogi

Ból

Pierwsze co poczuł Faren, był ból na całym ciele. Spróbował się poruszyć. Ból wzmocnił się tak że jęknął. Otworzył oczy i pierwsze co zobaczył były kraty. Nic dziwnego, po tym co wydarzyło się na arenie powinien już nie żyć. Ostatnie co pamiętał byli rzucający się na niego ze wszystkich stron żołnierze. Chyba zdołał powalić ze trzech, czy czterech, nie pamiętał. Zapewne oberwał w głowę, choć z resztą ciała nie było wcale lepiej. Podnosząc się usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Wreszcie się obudziłeś-powiedział Lesce- Zaczynałem się już niepokoić czy nie oberwałeś zbyt poważnie w łeb

Przyjaciel siedział w sąsiedniej celi, w samej koszuli i gaciach, tak samo jak Faren.

-Lesce - zaczął Brosca, rozcierając czoło- Jak długo tak leżałem?

-Nie wiem, sam obudziłem się jakiś czas temu-odparł

\- Tak w ogóle jak się tu znalazłeś- spytał Faren- Przecież ty nie walczyłeś na arenie

Lesce pokręcił głową

\- Po twoim występie zamknięto Areny Prób i całe przeszukano. Zaglądali dosłownie w każdy zakamarek w poszukiwaniu bezkastowców i tak mnie znaleźli

-Jak myślisz, co nam grozi?- zapytał Faren, choć się domyślał

-Ucięcie prawej ręki za podszywanie się pod wojownika, obcięcie drugiej za kradzież zbroi, zdarcie skóry za wzięcie udziału w Próbach-wymieniał Lesce- A jak to cię nie zabije, to jeszcze ukamienowanie za ośmieszenie całej kasty wojowników

Faren powinien się przerazić tą perspektywą, ale jakoś przepełniał go dziwny spokój i satysfakcja z tego co zrobił

-Wiesz Lesce, gdyby nie fakt że wpadłeś razem ze mną, to powiedziałbym że nie żałuję

Kamrat spojrzał na niego, jak na wariata.

-Nie żałujesz że zaraz zginiemy?!

-Nie, nie żałuję i wiesz dlaczego? Bo powiedziałem im prosto w twarz co myślę! Udowodniłem że nie ma żadnej różnicy pomiędzy kurzalcem a szlachcicem- mówił coraz bardziej uniesiony- Ich wyraz twarzy, ich hipokryzja wyszła na jaw! I w dodatku przed obcym! Tak zginę ale za to z uśmiechem na ustach, bo udało mi się coś, o czym inni z Kurzowiska tylko marzyli! Pokazałem wartość bezkastowca!

Lesce wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ty chyba faktycznie oberwałeś nieźle w głowę- stwierdził a potem zmienił temat- Chyba nie jesteśmy w lochach straży

Faren wrócił na ziemię

-A skąd ten wniosek?

-Wiesz zdarzyło się raz czy dwa odwiedzić nasze więzienie i zapewniam cię że inaczej wygląda. Zresztą, sam się rozejrzyj- dodał widząc pytający wzrok kompana

Brosca popatrzył w około. Faktycznie pomieszczenie wyglądało bardziej na wykute w skale, niż obmurowane kamieniem. Kraty też sprawiały wrażenie roboty partackiej, mocne ale krzywe. W kącie leżała kupka nadgniłej słomy. W rzeczy samej, miejsce może nie było komnatą księcia, ale lochami orzamarskiej straży też nie. W pokoju między celami siedział znudzony Lewar, pewnie jako ich strażnik.

-Zgoda, nie jesteśmy raczej pod czułą opieką stróżów prawa- zastanowił się - Skoro nie jesteśmy pieczą Patrona Orzamaru a rodziny królewskie nie było na miejscu to pozostaje nam..

-Berath- dokończył Lesce- I na pewno bardzo zadowolony, zważywszy że zakłady zostały anulowane, więc zapewne jest stratny na dużą ilość szmalu

-Brawo chłopcy- powiedziała Javira wchodząc do pomieszczenia między celami- Doskonała dedukcja

Obaj odwrócili się w jej stronę.

-Javira, chcemy rozmawiać z szefem, wszystko mu wyjaśni...- zaczął Faren lecz nie dała mu dokończyć.

\- Wiem co chcielibyście powiedzieć. Że to nie wasza wina, tak wyszło i tym podobne bajery- skrzywiła się - Kosztowaliście Beratha dużo kasy i nie tylko z powodu zakładów. Zrobił się duży szum wokół sprawy, nawet kongres się zainteresował. Szlachcie i wojownicy zadają niewygodne pytania

\- Więc co z nami zrobicie? - zapytał Lesce, choć obaj znali odpowiedź.

\- Trzeba was uciszyć ostatecznie-odparła- Wiecie ja was nawet trochę szanuję i wiem że musiał być dobry powód byście to zrobili. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Teraz jesteście dla nas warci więcej martwi, niż żywi. Ja zabiłabym was od razu, ale Berath uparł się by sprowadzić z innego thiaigu jakiegoś speca od tortur. Dla mnie to bezsens ale wiecie jaki jest Berath jak się wkurzy.

Wchodząc, jeszcze dodała.

\- Cieszcie się ostatnią waszą nocą, jeśli potraficie

...

Po jej wyjściu Brosca spojrzał jeszcze raz na siedzącego pod ścianą Lewara. Wyglądał na znudzonego, bawił się swoją brodą zaplecioną w dwa imponujące warkocze. Patrząc na niego, zaczął mu świtać pewien pomysł:"Czy się uda? Czy może lepiej nie ryzykować? A co mi tam trzeba spróbować, gorzej już nie będzie".

\- Hej! Lewarze!- zawołał

\- Czego kurzalcu?

\- Z początku chciałem powiedzieć coś o twoich wątłych ramionach, albo o krzywych nogach ale potem zobaczyłem twoją paskudną mordę

-Co?!- zawołał podchodząc do niego- odwołaj to albo...

-Nie mówiąc już o nieświeżym oddechu, który powaliłby dorosłe bronto- kontynuował

Wściekły Lewar stanął tuż przed kratami

\- Ja ci zaraz pokażę, ty...

Faren chwycił go mocno za brodę i pociągnął tak, że tamten walną głową o kraty. Próbował się wyrwać ale uchwyt był mocny jeszcze raz oberwał. Oczy mu się zaszkliły i zaczął osuwać się na podłogę. Brosca uderzył nim o kraty jeszcze raz, profilaktycznie. "Dlatego nie noszę długiej brody" - pomyślał Faren. - "Niepraktyczna".

-Nie, no. To było niezłe Faren- stwierdził z podziwem Lesce- To co teraz robimy?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Szukał klucza do celi przy ciele Lewara, co nie było łatwe zważywszy że robił to za kratami. W końcu znalazł go w tylnej kieszeni.

-Teraz- odparł otwierając sobie metalowe drzwi- Teraz zmywamy się stąd. Cicho, na paluszkach a jak ktoś nas nakryje to musimy go załatwić. A nasz szef popełnił podstawowy błąd czarnych charakterów z bajek dla dzieci. Nie zabił bohaterów od razu, jak miał szanse.

-Ok, mi pasi - stwierdził wychodząc ze swojej celi- A co potem?

-To się zobaczy jak już uciekniemy, pomóż mi szukać jakieś broni

Po przeszukaniu pomieszczenia, byli uzbrojeni w dwie skórzane zbroje, po dwa sztylety dla każdego i karwasze. Dodatkowo Lesce zabrał toporek strażnika, więc było nieźle.

Wyszli z lochów do tunelu wykutego w skale, i sprawiający wrażenie starego. Przeszli korytarz starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Zatrzymali się przed pierwszymi drzwiami nasłuchując, czy nie ma kogoś za nimi. Usłyszeli co najmniej dwa głosy.

\- Jak wejdziemy, to ja biorę tego z lewej a ty z prawej-szepnął Faren

\- A jak będzie ich więcej?- spytał również szeptem Lesce

-Wtedy ja rzucę w tego trzeciego nożem, w czwartego ty, a jak będzie ich więcej to improwizujemy.

Brosca ostrożnie i powoli otworzył drzwi. Żadnego hałasu. Uchylił je trochę mocniej i zajrzał do środka. Pomieszczenie było czymś w rodzaju magazynu. Większość wolnej przestrzeni zajmowały skrzynie i pakunki. W słabym świetle Faren dostrzegł dwóch ludzi Beratha. Siedzieli na skrzyniach, tyłem do drzwi i grali w kości. Wyglądali na bardzo zajętych grą.

...

-Chodźcie szusteczki do tatusia- powiedział Lewar rzucając

-Ha! Para dwójek- ucieszył się drugi - Wisisz mi dwa srebniki.

\- Niech to pomioty porwą - warknął - Trzeci raz z rzędu! Więcej z tobą nie gram!

\- Daj spokój, mamy się zanudzić w tym...

Nie dokończył, czując nagły ból z tyłu pleców. Chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie potrafił . Osuwając się na ziemię zobaczył jeszcze jak jego towarzysz pada. Ostatnie co poczuł był chłód podłogi.

...

-Faren, ty wiesz co to za znaki? - zapytał Lesce wskazując jedną ze skrzyń

\- Nie, a co? - odpowiedział, nie wiedząc do czego zmierza

\- To znaki kasty alchemików- oznajmił - Mogą w nich być różne wartościowe przedmioty.

Faren wzruszył ramionami

\- Owszem, mogą być ale musimy się skupić na ucieczce. Złoto nie pomoże trupom.

-Nie mówię o złocie -odparł zirytowany- Mówię o truciznach! Kasta alchemików oprócz lekarstw, tworzy też trucizny.

Brosca zaczynał rozumieć, o co mu chodziło.

\- Chcesz byśmy wykorzystali trucizny na nasze ostrza.

\- No dokładnie. - pokraśniał.

\- A wiesz jak ich używać? - dopytywał Faren - Nie chciałbym się zatruć.

\- Wiem doskonale -oznajmił z dumą - Kiedyś byłem na włamie u jednego i podwędziłem mu książkę o truciznach.

\- Dobra, bierzemy je tylko sprawnie.

...

Ci z następnej sali nie dali się zaskoczyć tak łatwo. Kiedy Faren rzucił nożem w wartownika, stojącego najbliżej wejścia, ten się poruszył i zamiast w plecy, dostał w nogę. Wrzasnął i upadł, alarmując pozostałą trójkę. Pierwszy ruszył szeroki Lewar, z uniesionym toporem, prosto na Farena. Ten zwinnym ruchem uniknął ciosu mającego pozbawić go głowy. Zbir ciosu powturzyć już nie zdążył. Dostał prosto w brzuch jednym z mieczy Broscy. W tym samym czasie Lesce załatwił drugiego, rozcinając mu gardło. Trzeci stracił zapał do walki i zaczął uciekać . Daleko nie uciekł, dostał toporkiem rzuconym przez Lesca. Faren podszedł do zranionego Lewara na samym początku. Przerażony usiłował odczołgać się jak najdalej stąd.

\- Nie, nie zabijaj. - wyjęczał błagalnie.

Faren pokręcił głową.

\- Przykro mi, jeśli to coś zmieni. - powiedział podrzynając mu gardło

...

Przed kolejnymi drzwiami usłyszeli głosy

-... skoro jej braciszek sprawia mi problemy, z niej nie będzie już pożytku.- rozpoznają głos Beratha - Jest wasza, róbcie z nią co chcecie.

Faren zacisnął mocno pięści.

\- To ta którą ubierałeś w koronki? Zawsze chciałem ją mieć, he, he. - głos jego ochroniarza

\- Tak, wiem o co ci chodzi brachu. - zawtórował mu drugi.

Faren nie dał się zatrzymać Lescowi i wpadł do komnaty. Przyjaciel pokręcił głową i wbiegł za nim.

\- Patrzcie kto uwolnił się z klatki. - jeśli był zaskoczony, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Brać go chłopcy!

Brosca nie zwalniając, ominął gładko pierwszego Lewara z mieczem a drugiego zabił cięciem w bok. Miał wolną drogę do Beratha. Ten czekał gotowy z uniesionym okrągłym puklerzem i toporkiem. W tym samym momencie Lesce wymieniał ciosy z drugim Lewarem. Pierwszy wykrwawiał się na podłodze.

Faren zasypał przeciwnika gradem ciosów. Berah wychwytywał większość swoją tarczą, część trafiła w jego zbroję. Wyczekiwał na odpowiedni moment i gdy nadszedł, to uderzył puklerzem w pierś Broscy, odbierając mu oddech. Faren odruchowo odskoczył i to ocaliło mu życie, bo za tarczą leciał już topór. Teraz on był w defensywie a Berath atakował. Tym gorzej, że skrzyżowanymi mieczami nie można zablokować topora i musiał unikać każdego ciosu, co nie pozwalało mu przejść do kontrataku. Myślał gorączkowo, czym zaskoczyć drania. Jak to w życiu czasem bywa, pomógł mu przypadek. Cofając się, potknął się o trupa Lewara, którego wcześniej zabił.Upadł a Berath od razu wykorzystał okazję. Uderzył i trafił - w martwe ciało. Topór ugrzązł na chwilę w klatce piersiowej Lewara i nie mógł go wyciągnąć. Faren nie czekał i pchnął mieczem w twarz Beratha. Ostrze przeszło przez usta i wyszło z drugiej strony głowy. Faren odsunął się od niego zdyszany i cały we krwi. Ciężko oddychał i miał skołatane myśli, lecz nagle wyrwał go z tego krzyk Lesca.

\- Hej! Wszystko gra? - spytał

Brosca odwrócił się i zobaczył za kamratem zabitego ochroniarza. Przyjął rękę i wstał.

\- Tak. Co ma nie grać. - odpowiedział. -Uciekliśmy, zabiliśmy szefa Orzamarskiego podświatka przestępczego i żyjemy.

Lesce spojrzał na martwe ciało Beratha.

\- To co zrobiłeś. -stwierdził - To było genialne! On do ciebie "Brać go"! A ty nic nie powiedziałeś, tylko go zabiłeś! Nie sądziłem że doczekam aż ktoś załatwi tego gnoja!

Faren nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

\- Całkiem nieźle, jak na parę bezkastowców. - powiedział - Co robimy dalej?

\- Wiesz teraz myślę że mamy szansę nie tylko przeżyć ale i coś zyskać. - odpowiedział Lesce - Mamy szanse przejąć rewir Beratha!

Faren się zastanowił. " Faktycznie, teraz nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie by założyć własną działalność. -myślał - "Mogę zapewnić godną przyszłość swojej siostrze i własną, wystarczy tylko... Stać się tym czego nienawidziłem"

\- Nie Lesce, nie zrobimy tak. - stwierdził - Nie w ten sposób.

Lesce popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

\- Dlaczego nie? Nagle zrobiłeś się prawy - zapytał nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Powinniśmy teraz się przyczaić, przeczekać burzę, którą na pewno wywoła śmierć Beratha. Upomną się o niego krewni, musimy być pewni by nikt nas nie powiązał z jego zgonem. - wyjaśniał - Po kilku miesiącach, sprawa powinna się uspokoić a my będziemy mogli zrobić własny bisnes, może nie krystaliczny ale bardziej ludzki.

Lesce wysłuchał i zgodził się z jego tokiem rozumowania.

\- Zgoda, zrobimy po twojemu ale najpierw. - wskazał na gabinet Beratha. - Zajmijmy się łupami, bo zasłużyliśmy, a potem spadamy stąd.

-Ok

...

Jak opuszczali kryjówkę Beratha, która znajdowała się za sztuczną ścianą sklepu z narzedziami, okazało się że czeka już na nich komplet powitalny. W jego skład wchodził Patron Orzamaru, Strażnik Duncan i ze trzydziestu gwardzistów,uzbrojonych chyba we wszystko co było w zbrojowni, tylko katapulty nie wzięli.

\- Stójcie! Ani kroku dalej. - krzyknął dowódca i połowa żołnierzy wycelowała kusze. - Poddajcie się i rzućcie broń!

\- No to to nas zaszczyt kopnął.-mruknął Faren i głośno odparł - Więcej wojaków nie było? Można by pomyśleć że idziecie na smoka, nie na krasnoluda! Jeśli to akcja ratunkowa, to przepraszam ale się spóźniliście się.

\- Nie masz prawa nic mówić, dopóki cię Rzeźbiarz nie osądzi!

-Spokojnie przyjacielu. - wtrącił się Duncan - Czy sam nie sugerowałeś przypadkiem, że ich ucieczkę mógł zorganizować Berath?

-Tak, czy inaczej, podawanie się za członka wyższej kasty karane jest śmiercią.- nie ustępował.

-Jeśli Berath jest tak wpływowy jak mówią, to mógł też stać za sprawą Evarda.- odparł

\- Kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, cierpiał na wyjątkowo ciężki przypadek bycia martwym. - powiedział Faren.

\- Zabiłeś Beratha?! - patron był zaskoczony. - Berath miał wielu wrogów ale i wpływowych przyjaciół. Jego śmierć to...

Lesce mu przerwał.

\- Berath zabił by nas, gdyby Faren nie wypruł mu wcześniej flaków. - zapewnił

Duncan podszedł bliżej i Brosca zauważył że za nim jest Rita, jego siostra.

\- Twój przyjaciel po raz kolejny dowiódł swojej odwagi. oznajmił - Duncan - My, Szarzy Strażnicy, przemierzamy świat w poszukiwaniu osób, które mogłyby wstąpić do naszego bractwa. Zdaje się że znalazłem kogoś takiego.

\- Czy prosisz mnie bym został Szarym Strażnikiem? - spytał Faren zdumiony.

\- Pozwól że przedstawię to w sposób oficjalny. Ja, Duncan z Szarej Straży, zapraszam cię, byś wstąpił w szeregi naszego bractwa.

-Nie! To przestępca! - zaprotestował głośno Patron. - Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- Mogę. I właśnie to robię. - odparł i mówił dalej do Farena. - Oznaczałoby to podróż na powierzchnię i opuszczenie swojego ludu, ale daje ci to szanse wymierzenia ciosu Pladze i mrocznym pomiotom.

\- Ale ja nigdy nawet nie widziałem mrocznego pomiotu. - odpowiedział, byle tylko coś powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś nie do zdarcia. Możemy nauczyć cię walki z pomiotami. Reszta przyjdzie z czasem.- mówił Duncan - Dysponujesz nie tylko umiejętnościami wystarczającymi do pokonania najbardziej obiecujących wojowników Orzamaru, ale także odwagą, by stawić czoła swym zwierzchnikom. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiele spotkałem osób, które byłyby lepiej od ciebie przygotowane.

To spadało strasznie szybko na Farena.

\- Zanim podejmę decyzję, chciałbym porozmawiać z siostrą.

\- Oczywiście, mamy trochę czasu.

Rica podeszła do brata.

-Kiedy usłyszałam co uczyniłeś na arenie, chciałam cię zamordować ale potem usłyszałam że sir Duncan chce cię zwerbować, to prawie zemdlałam. - powiedziała - Cieszę się że nic ci nie jest braciszku.

\- A jak się tu znalazłaś, Rita? - spytał

\- W mieście zrobiło się głośno o tym wydarzeniu, wszyscy gadali. Kiedy usłyszałam o twoim aresztowaniu pobiegłam na arenę, ale ciebie już tam nie było i spotkałam Komendanta.

\- Wiesz nie chcę cię zostawiać, samej z matką. - powiedział zmartwiony.

\- Wiem, ale to twoja szansa. Marzyłeś o czymś takim całe życie. Wiem ile dla nas poświęciłeś, zrób teraz coś dla siebie.

\- Zgoda, ale i tak będę się o was martwił, no o ciebie bardziej.

Rita popatrzyła mu chwilę w oczy i powiedziała.

\- Wiedz, że dzisiaj widziałam się znowu z tym szlachcicem, obiecał mi udzielić patronatu.

Faren spojrzał na nią z otwartymi oczami i uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Czyli się udało. No dobrze jeszcze pożegnam się z Lesciem i wyruszam, bo jeszcze się rozpłaczę, a to źle by wyglądało w oczach mojego dowódcy.

Przytulił ją mocno na pożegnanie.

\- Niech cię Kamień prowadzi, bracie.

Zwrócił się teraz do Lesce.

\- No cóż chyba czas się pożegnać - stwierdził Lesce.- Nie zamierzasz chyba odrzucić oferty tego człowieka?

\- Nie, żal mi zostawiać ciebie i Rikę, ale taka okazja się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Nie martw się, stary Lesce się nią zajmie.

\- Czy teraz nie powinienem tym bardziej się martwić.- zażartował i obaj się roześmiali.

\- Będzie mi ciebie brakowało, Brosca.

\- I mi ciebie też.

Chwycili się za przedramiona i stuknęli sikę czołami. Pierwszy oderwał się Lesce.

-Idź już, zanim ON się rozmyśli.

Faren podszedł w końcu do Strażnika.

\- Jestem gotów.

\- Dobrze. - Duncan skinął głową - Zatem oficjalnie powołuję cię w szeregi Szarej Straży. Zanim wyruszymy, chcę ci podarować tę o to buławę. Wiem że nie wiele posiadasz a ta broń należała kiedyś do Strażnika Aeducana, chyba spokrewnionego z waszym królem. Udajemy się na powierzchnię. Do Ostagaru.

...

Pierwszą rzeczą którą Faren poczuł po wyjściu na powierzchnię, były odruchy wymiotne. Nigdy wcześniej nie był na powierzchni i pojęcie "niebo", nic dla niego nie znaczyło. Słyszał co nie co o tym opowieści ale usłyszeć to jedno, a zobaczyć to drugie. Kompletnie nie był przygotowany na brak sufitu nad głową, na bezkresne niebo które wyglądał że zaraz go wciągnie. Nie chciał opóźniać podróży więc zacisnął zęby i starał po prostu nie patrzeć w górę bez potrzeby. Wiedział jednak że będzie musiał uodpornić się na to, w przeciwnym razie nie będzie z niego pożytku. Oprócz Duncana, nie miał żadnych towarzyszy podróży, więc by jakoś skrócić czas wędrówki na południe i nie myśleć o braku skał nad głową, zadawał pytania o Szarą Straż.

...

\- Komendancie, mówiliście że wyszkolicie mnie w walce z mrocznymi pomiotami.

\- Istotnie, tak mówiłem. -odparł Duncan

-Więc, nie byłoby lepiej zacząć od razu? -spytał ostrożnie - By nie tracić czasu.

\- Teraz musimy jak najszybciej dołączyć do pozostałych Strażników i armii króla Cailana. Niestety nie zdążymy z ćwiczeniami, w drodze.

"Niech to"- pomyślał Faren. Tak naprawdę propozycja wspólnych ćwiczeń miała jeszcze jeden cel. Faren chciał poznać styl Duncana, jego silne i słabe strony. Duncan już widział jak on walczy na arenie, natomiast Brosca nie widział go jeszcze w akcji. W czasie gdy walczył o przetrwanie w Kurzowisku, nauczył się że im więcej wie o swoim przeciwniku, tym ma większą szanse go pokonać. I każdego wojownika traktował jako potencjalnego przeciwnika, bo w końcu życie jest przewrotne. Denerwowała go sytuacja gdy ktoś inny miał nad nim tę przewagę. Jak zdążył zauważyć, komendant wyglądał na doświadczonego wojownika. " No nic, trzeba czekać na okazję".

\- Wobec tego może coś z teorii o samych pomiotach, jakie są ich silne i słabe strony i jak z nimi walczyć? -mimo to drążył

\- Tak, tym możemy porozmawiać.

...

Wykład zajął całe dwa dni drogi. Duncan opisywał rodzaje pomiotów, takie jak: genloki, hurloki, weszkokty i ogry. Mówił jak rozpoznać ich specjalizacje, czym poszczególny typ atakuje i na co są podatne. Informował go że każdy rodzaj pomiotu, ma swoje alfy które im przewodzą. Wspomniał też o takich które władają magią. Ostrzegał przed różnymi zagrożeniami czyhających z ich strony, nie tylko dla zwykłych ludzi, ale i dla samych strażników. Odpytywał i sprawdzał ile Faren zapamiętał. Dla Farena było to zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Dotychczas jak się czegoś uczył, uczył się tego sam, podpatrując to od innych lub z kradzionych książek. Czytać się nauczył dzięki Ritcie, ale więcej musiał zrobić sam. Natomiast Duncan okazał się cierpliwym i skutecznym nauczycielem. Po dwóch tygodniach lekcji, poszerzyła się Farenowi perspektywa. Lekcje dotyczyły nie tylko mrocznych pomiotów ale także kwestii bardziej przyziemnych, jak przetrwanie w lesie, czy wierzenia ludzi. Faren przykładał się do lekcji z zaangażowaniem, wiedząc że to wszystko kiedyś może mu się przydać.

...

\- Pamiętaj, żeby Plaga się zaczęła musi przewodniczyć jej Arcydemon.- wyjaśniał Duncan. - Pomioty może i są groźne, ale bez przewodnictwa smoka, będą się zabijały między sobą. On wyznacza im cel.

\- Czy przy tej pladze pojawił już się arcydemon? - spytał Faren

-Jeszcze nie, ale jesteśmy pewni że wkrótce się pojawi.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- To jedna z cech Szarych Strażników. Dowiesz się później.- odpowiedział wymijająco komendant.

\- Czemu nie teraz?

\- Bo powiem jak już wszyscy się zbierzemy. - uciął

...

Po trzech tygodniach, od wyruszenia z Orzamaru, ujrzeli wielki las, właściwie głuszę, a nad zielnymi liśćmi drzew, górowały wielkie wierze i łuki z białego marmuru, wznosiły się ku niebu jak dłonie olbrzyma, górował...

\- Ostagar.


	3. Ostagart

Jakie to wielkie. To pierwsze co przyszło do głowy Farenowi, gdy wchodził razem z Duncanem w ruiny dawnej fortecy. Myślał że to krasnoludy budują, nie wiedzieć czemu, wielkie hale podziemne, ale jak widać ludzkie budowle niewiele im ustępują. Po tych dwóch tygodniach podróży już nie miał zawrotów głowy patrząc w górę i ten fakt go cieszył. Jedno zmartwienie z głowy, zawsze coś.

U wejścia do ruin przywitał ich nie kto inny jak król Cailan, władca Fereldenu i dowódca armii przeciwko mrocznym pomiotom. Mówiąc delikatnie nie zrobił na Brosce dobrego wrażenia. Prezentował się pięknie w złoconej zbroi, mówił pewnie i miał według ludzkich standardów urodziwą twarz ale na tym kończyły się jego zalety. Mówił o Pladze jakby to była przygoda rycerska, wydawał się rozczarowany że pomioty nie są silniejsze, pragnął chwały, słowem zachowywał się jak młodzik, który nasłuchał się opowieści o bohaterach. Faren pamiętał takiego jednego, młodego, strażnika który postawił sobie za cel oczyszczenie z kryminalistów całego Kurzowiska. Można powiedzieć że miał szczęście, bo Berath kazał go obić i ograbić a nie zabić.

Po tym jak król ich opuścił, Duncan powiedział że Faren ma trochę czasu wolnego a potem ma znaleźć Alistera, innego Szarego Strażnika.

\- Potem będziemy musieli zająć się rytuałem Dołączenia. - dodał jeszcze na końcu

\- Jakim rytuałem? - zapytał zaskoczony Brosca. - Nic nie mówiłeś o żadnym rytuale, a słuchałem cię pilnie.

\- By wstąpić w szeregi Szarej Straży, każdy rekrut musi być poddany tajemniczemu rytuałowi zwanemu Dołączeniem.- mówił - Rytuał jest krótki, ale wymaga pewnych przygotowań. Niedługo powinniśmy zacząć.

-Czy jestem jedynym rekrutem?

\- Nie, poza tobą jest jeszcze dwóch rekrutów. Czekają w obozie.

\- Super. - westchnął Faren - Miejmy to już za sobą.

Udali się w stronę wielkiego, zbudowanego z kamienia mostu nad wąwozem.

\- Możesz rozejrzeć się po obozie. Proszę cię tylko byś na razie go nie opuszczał. - mówił dalej Duncan. - W obozie jest jeszcze jeden Szary Strażnik -Alister. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, znajdź go i powiedz, że już czas zebrać rekrutów. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Znajdziesz mnie później w namiocie Szarej Straży, po drugiej stronie mostu.

Faren przytaknął i Duncan oddalił się.

...

Faren postanowił że najlepiej będzie uzupełnić ekwipunek i opylić buławę od Duncana. Co prawda twierdził że ta broń pochodzi od jakiś niepamiętnych czasów, skądś tam, jakoś tam, ale Faren cienił jedynie praktyczne przedmioty. Pięknych lepiej się pozbyć bo przyciągają uwagę. Nie mówiąc o tym że nigdy nie walczył buławą, lepiej się czuł przy swoich mieczykach.

Złapał jednego elfiego posłańca, który akurat przebiegał obok i zapytał o drogę do kwatermistrza.

...

\- Dwadzieścia srebników. - oświadczył kwatermistrz. - Tyle mogę ci dać za tę broń.

Kiedy Brosca znalazł gościa, ten był zajęty ochrzanianiem jednego ze swoich elfich służących, jednak szybko o nim zapomniał kiedy zobaczył że Faren ma do niego sprawę.

\- To i tak hojnie, taka staroć, cud że się jeszcze nie rozsypała w proch.

Faren jakoś nigdy nie słyszał by jakikolwiek przedmiot z metalu rozsypał się w proch, ale umiał rozpoznać jak ktoś próbuje go naciągnąć.

\- Chyba masz jakiś problem z oczami. - odparł. - Mocna, krasnoludzka stal będzie służyć w nieruszonym stanie gdy o tobie zapomną twoje prawnuki. Zwyczajnie nie chcesz mi dać tyle ile zasługuje. Jestem pewien że mój pobratymiec pozna się na prawdziwej wartości.- Oprócz zapytania o drogę, wypytał elfa o innych kwatermistrzów w obozie. Było jeszcze czterech innych ale najważniejszy był ten tutaj i krasnolud po drugiej stronie obozu, a Faren nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty by iść do tego drugiego.

\- Z moimi oczami jest wszystko w porządku. - odpowiedział. - Widzę jednak że mogłem się pomylić w wstępnej ocenie. Czterdzieści srebników. - Jak się Brosca domyślił tamten krasnolud, był konkurentem tego handlarza.

\- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć dwieście, bo za mniej ci jej nie sprzedam.

\- Musiałbym iść na żebry gdybym tyle zapłacił. Sześćdziesiąt.

Faren wywrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Nie będzie moja strata, mogę ci ją oddać za sto osiemdziesiąt.

\- Osiemdziesiąt. I zważ że robię to tylko z dobroci serca dla małego ludku.- widać było że dobrze się bawi.

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt. Pomyśl że przecież nie wydajesz swoich pieniędzy, tylko królewskie.

\- Ale i tak będę się musiał z nich rozliczyć, urzędnicy to prawdziwa Plaga. Sto. - kwatermistrz wyliczał wady.

\- Ino jak z nią walczyć?- zgodził się Faren.- Sto i dorzuć jeszcze ze trzy fiolki z płynnym ogniem.

\- Dwie fiolki,

\- Stoi!- Handlarz się uśmiechnął.Uścisnęli sobie ręce, każdy myślał że ten drugi wyszedł lepiej na transakcji. Czyli jak po dobrych targach.

...

Odchodzą od kwatermistrza, zobaczył jakiegoś rycerza. Obecność rycerza w obozie wojskowym sama w sobie nie była niczym dziwnym, ale jego wygląd już był. W przeciwieństwie do prostych i funkcjonalnych zbroi fereldeńczyków, jego zbroja wyglądała jak z jakieś parady. Złoto-błękitno-czerwone elementy sprawiały wrażenie że tylko czekać aż któryś się pobrudzi, i te wszystkie pióra powtykane wszędzie. Nie ma co. - pomyślał Faren - Facet musi nie mieć co robić z pieniędzmi.

Rycerzyk podszedł do Farena, unosząc przyłbicę, która zamiast prostych szczelin na oczy i do oddychania, przedstawiała twarz.

\- Witaj szlachetny krasnoludzie. - zaczął. - Czy wolno mi ci zadać pytanie, gdzie znajduje się wieża Iliat?

\- Niestety nie, sam przybyłem tutaj dopiero dzisiaj.

\- Szkoda. - nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. - Zatem moi towarzysze będą musieli jeszcze na mnie poczekać.

Chciał już odchodzić ale Faren go zatrzymał, zaciekawiony nietypowym rycerzem.

\- A tak przy okazji, to kim jesteś sir? - dodał na końcu przypominając sobie że ludzcy wojownicy lubią ten zwrot.

\- Ach, wybacz mi że się nie przedstawiłem. Nazywam się Thom Rainer, jestem członkiem gwardii wielkiego księcia Gaspara, aktualnie wraz towarzyszami zajmuję się ochroną ambasadora cesarzowej Celene, pani Orlais.

Jak tak się przedstawiają wszyscy w twoim kraju, to strach pomyśleć jak wy piszecie swoje listy.- Pomyślał Faren.

\- Jak się domyślam, to Plaga jest powodem wizyty?

\- Słusznie się domyślasz panie, choć honor mi nie pozwala wyjawić o czym dokładnie toczą się rozmowy.

\- Więc zostajecie na bitwie. - spytał od niechcenia, ciekawy jak te świecidełka poradzą sobie w walce.

\- Niestety, choć nad tym ubolewam musimy wyruszyć dziś, by dostarczyć wiadomość do cesarzowej.

\- Zatem nie zatrzymuję cię. Bywaj.

\- I ty żegnaj panie.

Patrzył Faren za odchodzącym rycerzem i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jak wojownik mógł coś takiego założyć, nie mówiąc już o walce. Jakby wymalował sobie tarczę strzelniczą na ciele.

...

Brosca uznał że powinien już udać się do drugiego z szarych strażników lecz jak zwykle coś mu przeszkodziło. Mijał właśnie zagrody psów bojowych, gdy ktoś zawołał do niego.

\- Hej, krasnoludzie! Możesz tu podejść?

Faren odwrócił się i zobaczył psiarza, który machał do niego ręką.

\- Tylko na chwilę.

Podszedł do niego i ten zaczął.

\- Jesteś nowym Strażnikiem? Przydałaby się mi pomoc.

\- Co się stało? - spytał

\- To jest mabarii. - powiedział wskazując na psy w zagrodzie. - Sprytna i silna rasa.- spojrzał na innego mabari, który siedział w osobnej zagrodzie- Jego właściciel zginął w ostatniej bitwie, a biedny ogar połknął trochę krwi mrocznych pomiotów. Mam lek który może pomóc, ale psu trzeba najpierw założyć kaganiec.

Widział już do czego to zmierza, ale Faren był zaciekawiony tymi psami.

\- Jak bardzo inteligentny jest ten pies?

\- Stulecia temu pewien mag wyhodował je w taki sposób, aby rozumiały co się do nich mówi. - wyjaśniał. - Potrafią zapamiętać i wykonać nawet bardzo skomplikowane rozkazy. To najcenniejsze psy na świecie. Problem polega na tym, że zwykle przywiązują się do jednego pana. I bardzo trudno to zmienić.- oczywiście zawsze jest jakiś haczyk. - Ale bez leku problem z przypisaniem psa do nowego właściciela nie będzie miał znaczenia. Pomożesz?

\- A dlaczego sam nie nałożysz mu tego kagańca? - wolał wiedzieć.

\- Jeśli mnie ugryzie, zarażę się skażeniem mrocznych pomiotów. A u ciebie, jako Strażnika, skończy się najwyżej na paru kroplach krwi.

Faren westchnął ciężko.

\- Zgoda zrobię to.

\- Wejdź do zagrody i pozwól mu się obwąchać.- powiedział dając mu kaganiec.- Od razu będziemy wiedzieć, czy zareaguje.

Pełen niepokoju Faren wszedł do zagrody z psem. Ogar szczekał i krążył czujnie po dostępnej przestrzeni.

-Spokojnie, spokojnie piesku.- mówił bardziej by siebie uspokoić niż psa. - Jestem tu by ci pomóc.

Ogar przestał warczeć i spojrzał tak na niego, że Faren mógłby przysiąc że widzi inteligencję i cierpienie w tych oczach. Podszedł powoli do psa a ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Spokojnym ale stanowczym ruchem założył mu kaganiec. Po za cichym skomleniem pies w ogóle nie zaprotestował. Po tym Brosca opuścił zagrodę.

\- Dobra robota. - pochwalił go psiarz. - Teraz będę mógł się zająć tym psem jak należy - biedaczysko. A skoro o tym mowa, czy wybierasz się w najbliższym czasie do głuszy?

\- Możliwe. - odparł choć tego nie wiedział. - A co?

\- Jest pewien kwiat kwiat rosnący na pobliskich bagnach, dzięki niemu pies miałby większe szanse na przeżycie. Ma charakterystyczny wygląd: jest cały biały z krwistoczerwonym środkiem.

Faren nie bardzo miał ochotę latać po bagnach za jakimś kwiatkiem, ale może będzie za to jakaś nagroda.

\- A gdzie dokładnie mam szukać tego kwiatu?

\- Zwykle rośnie wśród martwego drewna, gromadzącego się na obrzeżach moczarów. Nie powinno być trudno go znaleźć.

\- Zgoda, jeśli się na niego natknę to ci go przyniosę. - odpowiedział Faren

\- Doskonale, ja tym czasem zajmę się naszym biednym przyjacielem.

"Chyba twoim." - pomyślał Brosca odchodząc.

...

Znalazł w końcu drugiego Szarego Strażnika. Odziany w zbroję łuskową, z tarczą na plecach i mieczem u boku rozmawiał-a raczej- kłócił się z jakimś magiem.

\- O co chodzi tym razem? Czy Szara Straż nie uzyskała już ze strony kręgu wystarczającej pomocy?- grzmiał mag.

-Przyszedłem tylko po to, by przekazać ci wiadomość od wielebnej matki, szanowny magu. - odpowiedział spokojnie strażnik. - Pragnie się z tobą spotkać.

Faren uznał że pozwoli dokończyć im tę rozmowę i poczeka.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czego "pragnie" jej Świątobliwość! Jestem zajęty, pomagam Szarej Straży - z rozkazu króla, pozwolę sobie dodać.

\- To co, miała napisać do ciebie list? - spytał niewinnie

\- Przekaż jej, że nie pozwolę, by w ten sposób mnie nękano!- mag ani myślał odpuścić

\- Tak, to **ja** nękałem **ciebie,** dostarczając ci wiadomość.

\- Twoja gadanina nie przynosi ci zaszczytu.

\- A myślałem, że tak dobrze się ze sobą dogadujemy. - oparł z uśmieszkiem. - Chciałem nawet nadać twoje imię swojemu dziecku... temu zrzędliwemu.

\- Dosyć! Porozmawiam sobie z tą kobietą, skoro nie mam innego wyjścia.- odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem, tak że Faren ledwo uskoczył mu z drogi. - Z drogi, głupcze!

Strażnik popatrzył za odchodzącym magiem. Wyglądał na młodego, Brosca dałby mu najwyżej dwadzieścia trzy lata, więc był z jakieś dziesięć lat młodszy od Farena. Miał krótkie, blond włosy i młodzień ócił się do krasnoluda.

\- Wiesz co, jedyną dobrą cechą Plagi jest fakt, że jednoczy ludzi przeciwko niej.

\- Aha. - oparł Brosca.

\- Chwileczkę, my się chyba nie znamy, co? Nie jesteś chyba kolejnym magiem? - tym dobił Farena.

\- Tak, duwersheis, jestem magiem. - oparł sarkastycznie. - Okryłeś pierwszego krasnoludzkiego maga w dziejach! Zaraz pojawi się tutaj kawaleria powietrzna na stalowych gryfach... - urwał widząc jak się on na niego gapi, z otwartymi ustami.- Nie, **Nie jestem magiem.** Widziałeś kiedyś krasnoludzkiego maga?

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Magowie lubią zaskakiwać. - powiedział Alisteir znów ze swoim uśmieszkiem. - Chwileczkę, ja **wiem** kim jesteś. Jesteś nowym rekrutem Duncana, pochodzisz z Orzamaru. Od razu powinienem cię rozpoznać. Przepraszam.

\- A ty pewnie jesteś Alisteir.- powiedział Faren by zignorować nie najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie.

\- Tak, jestem Alisteir, nowy Szary Strażnik, choć już o tym słyszałeś. Jako młodszy członek zakonu będę ci towarzyszył podczas przygotowań do twojego Dołączenia.

\- Ok, żeby formalnością stało się zadość, to jestem Faren.- przedstawił się.

\- Tak, imię się zgadza. - stwierdził Alisteir. - Hmm, od dość dawna nie było w naszych szeregach krasnoludów. Musisz dużo wiedzieć o walce z mrocznymi pomiotami.

"Oho" - pomyślał Faren - "Gościu najwidoczniej ulega stereotypowi, że każdy krasnolud to kowal, a w ogródku ma szyb wydobywczy. Rozwiejmy te wyobrażenia."

\- Nie do końca, częściej walczyłem na arenach. - nie było to kłamstwo, lecz też nie pełna prawda. Jeśli Duncan mu opowie więcej, trudno, ale nie ma powodu by każdy się o tym dowiedział. - Wiem też to co komendant mi przekazał.

\- Nie masz się czym martwić. - powiedział przyjaźnie Alisteir. - Niedługo napatrzysz się na pomioty, nawet więcej niż byś chciał. No dobrze, jeśli jesteś gotowy Faren to chodźmy do Duncana.

...

\- Jesteście. - stwierdził Duncan. - Widzę że znalazłeś Alisteira, to dobrze. Mam nadzieję że skończyłeś drażnić magów, Alisteirze?

Stali przy dużym i płonącym stosie w centrum obozu, dobiegało już południe kiedy przyszli do Duncana.

-Zmusiła mnie bym obraził maga. Wielebna matka włada poczuciem winy, jak bronią. Powinna dostać miejsce w armii. - poskarżył się Alisteir.

\- Uważaj Alisteirze, nie możemy nikogo do siebie zrażać. Nie możemy też dostarczać argumentów tym, którzy wykorzystają je przeciw nam.

Ambitnie. - pomyślał Faren. - Ale nie da się zadowolić wszystkich, a neutralnego to każdy nienawidzi.

\- Przepraszam, Duncanie. Pójdę po resztę.

Szybko Alisteir wrócił, razem z dwoma innymi ludźmi.

\- Oto ser Jory, rycerz z Redcliffe. - przedstawił mężczyznę mającego wygoloną głowę, w zbroi płytowej i z mieczem dwuręcznym na plecach.

\- Miło mi poznać. - przywitał się Jory

\- A ten tutaj to Daveth... druh z Denerim. - wskazał na drugiego, z tygodniowym zarostem na twarzy, o ciemnych włosach, odzianego w skórzaną zbroję. Przez plecy miał przewieszony łuk ze strzałami a u boku miał kilka sztyletów.

\- To właśnie ja. Druh z Denerim.

\- I na koniec Faren, krasnolud z Orzamaru.

\- Witam. - powiedział krótko Faren, czekając na to co ma do powiedzenia Duncan.

\- Skoro wszyscy są już w komplecie, to powiem wam co macie zrobić. - oznajmił komendant. Wszyscy słuchali w ciszy.

\- Wasza czwórka uda się do Głuszy Korcari. Macie tam do wykonania dwa zadania. - ciągnął. - Po pierwsze macie zebrać trzy fiolki z krwią mrocznych pomiotów, potrzebnych do rytuału Dołączenia.

Nikt nie skomentował i Duncan dalej wyjaśniał.

\- Po za tym macie odnaleźć pewną skrzynię, a w niej zwoje, zabezpieczoną magiczną pieczęcią.

\- Czy to też część rytuału? - spytał Brosca.

\- Nie, ale i tak to zadanie należy wykonać.

\- Co to za zwoje? - dalej dopytywał Faren.

\- Stare trakty, jeśli cię to interesuje. - odpowiedział Duncan. - Obietnice pomocy i wsparcia dla Szarej Straży, spisane dawno temu. Wtedy traktowano je jako formalność, ale możliwe że teraz będzie potrzebne przypomnienie co niektórym.

\- A gdzie mamy znaleźć tę skrzynię?

\- Powinna być w ruinach wierzy, dawnej wartowni Straży. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - Faren nie miał więcej pytań, a reszta chyba też nie.

\- Dobrze, zatem oddaję was pod komendę Alisteira.

Faren spojrzał na młodzieńca, widać było że nie uśmiecha się mu dowodzenie trzema rekrutami. Uznał że wstrzyma się z jego oceną dopóki nie wrócą.

...

Zaledwie minęli ostatnie czujki wokół obozu, już natknęli się na pierwsze ślady pomiotów.

\- Patrzcie! - zawołał Daveth wskazując na pobojowisko. Zobaczyli zmasakrowane ciała żołnierzy armii króla Cailana. Widok okropny, ale Faren był przyzwyczajony. Gorsze było powolne umieranie z głodu lub chorób. Ci tutaj przynajmniej zginęli szybko.

\- Ten tutaj jeszcze żyje. - powiedział Jory, głosem bez wyrazu.

\- Po... pomóżcie... mi... Pr... proszę. - wypowiedział z trudem ranny wojownik.

\- Spokojnie, mam w plecaku bandaże. - powiedział Alisteir klękając nad nim.

Kiedy Strażnik opatrywał żołnierza, Faren wypytywał go co zaszło, choć było to oczywiste. Pomioty. Zaatakowały cały oddział, w pełni uzbrojonych żołnierzy, co było co najmniej niepokojące. Jakimś cudem on przeżył atak.

\- Dzi... dziękuję... w... wam... - z trudem wypowiedział te słowa. - Dam... ra.. radę, sam dojść do obozu.

I oddalił się w stronę Ostagaru.

\- Słyszałeś? Mroczne pomioty! - powiedział blady jak ściana Jory. - Zaatakowały cały patrol!

\- Spokojnie będziemy ostrożni. - odparł Alisteir.

\- Tamci żołnierze też byli ostrożni i co ich spotkało?! Powiadam, powinniśmy wracać!

Faren miał dość tego trajkotania nad głową.

\- Może byś się, kurzak, uspokoił! - warknął. - Wiedziałeś na co się piszesz kiedy wstąpiłeś do Straży, więc teraz nie trzęś portkami!

\- Widzisz panie rycerzu? - dodał Daveth. - Krasnolud się ze mną zgadza.

\- Nie jestem tchórzem. - zapewnił Jory, choć Brosca powątpiewał - Stanę do walki z każdym przeciwnikiem, ale taki który może mnie podejść od tyłu...

\- A może stawianie czoło niebezpieczeństwu jest częścią naszego testu?- stwierdził Daveth. - myślałeś o tym rycerzu?

\- Przede wszystkim - wtrącił się Alisteir. - Macie w drużynie Szarego Strażnika, a Strażnicy wyczuwają pomioty na odległość. Mogę ciebie zapewnić, że nie podejdą do nas niepostrzeżenie.

\- Widzisz rycerzu? - dalej drążył Daveth, ale Faren zauważył że i jemu trzęsą się ręce. - Możemy zginąć, ale wcześniej zostaniemy ostrzeżeni.

Jory już się nie odezwał i mogli ruszyć dalej, w głąb głuszy.

Głusza Korcari była... no, głuszą. Brosca nie rozumiał jak cokolwiek może tu żyć. Przecież komary ich zjedzą żywcem, wszędzie bagna i drzewa pokryte czymś śliskim i mokrym. I jeszcze to stęchłe powietrze, jakby coś zgniło. W tej chwili tęsknił za Orzamarem, zadziwiające jak wiele się ma, a tego się nie dostrzega, dopóki tego nie zabraknie. W życiu by nie przypuszczał że będzie mu brakować śmierdzącego powietrza Kurzowiska, albo pojękiwań żebraków. Jedyne pocieszenie jest takie, że mroczne pomioty prawdopodobnie odczuwają to samo. Jednak użalanie się nad sobą to luksus, na który go nie stać, więc zacisnął zęby i skupił się na zadaniu. Pozostali jakby tego nie dostrzegali. Jory trzymał stale wyciągnięty przed siebie swój dwuręczny miecz a Daveth szedł ze strzałą nałożoną na cięciwę. Alisteir zsunął tarczę z pleców na ramię, ale miecza jeszcze nie dobywał. Faren poluzował miecze na plecach ale nie dobywał ich jeszcze. Uznał że zawsze zdąży dobyć je na czas, a wyciąganie ich teraz tylko sprawi że ręka mu się spoci i rękojeści zrobią się śliskie.

\- Pst! - szepnął Alisteir i wszyscy staneli. - Grupa mrocznych pomiotów, za tym wzgórzem.

\- Potrafisz wyczuć, ile ich tam jest? - spytał Faren.

\- Myślę, że nie więcej niż sześć, może siedem osobników. - odparł.

\- Dobra, ma ktoś jakiś plan? - spytał Daveth

Faren spojrzał na Alisteira i zobaczył w jego oczach niepewność, ale starał się ukrywać to za maską zdecydowania.

\- Dobrze... Zatem... Musimy je zaatakować i zabić. - to brzmiało bardziej jak pytanie, niż stwierdzenie.

\- Dobra. - nie miał zamiaru podważać jego przywództwa. Nawet Beratha nie zawsze podważał, chyba że był powód i okazja.

Mieli szczęście,to była banda bez czempionów czy alf, zwykłe trzy hurloki, o wzroście człowieka i kilka genloków, o posturze krasnoludów. Uzbrojeni w miecze i topory, które swoje lata świetności mają dawno za sobą.

Akurat były zajęte obdzieraniem trupów z ich dobytku, więc nie zauważyły nagłego pojawienia się trzech ludzi i jednego krasnoluda. Zorientowały się dopiero jak pierzasta strzała Davetha trafiła jednego z genloków w głowę.

Kurza twarz. - pomyślał Faren biegnąć za Alisteirem i Jorym. - Wyglądają jeszcze gorzej niż myślałem. I to nie mówiąc o zapachu.

\- Za Szarą Straż! - krzyczał Alisteir, w biegu osłaniając się tarczą.

Razem z Jorym uderzyli w środek grupy potworów. Alisteir zablokował uderzenie z uderzenie topora z lewej, jednocześnie zadając pchnięcie w szyję pomiota z prawej. Ser Jory udowodnił że się aż tak nie boi, ucinając głowę genlokowi.

Pomioty skupiły uwagę na dwóch mężczyznach, tak że nie zauważyły jeszcze jednego, niskiego wojownika. Faren wbił najbliższemu mieczyk w trzewia, pomiot zaryczał z bólu i zwalił się na ziemię, wyrywając Farenowi broń z ręki. Brosca został tylko z jednym mieczem i w tym momencie rzucił się na niego genlok, zwalając go z nóg dosłownie. Genlok był mniej więcej wzrostu krasnoluda i chciał przegryźć mu szyję. Dostałpięścią prosto w otwarte usta . Ogłuszyło go to na chwilę, którą Faren wykorzystał by jednym ruchem całego ciała zrzucić go z siebie. Pomiot upadł obok, zawarczał ale podnieść się już nie zdążył bo dostał sztyletem prosto w oko.

Zdyszany Faren podniósł się tak szybko jak mógł, lecz potyczka dobiegała już końca. Reszta towarzyszy zabiła, lub ciężko raniła potwory. Daveth i Jory nie wyglądali najlepiej, ale ich samopoczucie to nie problem Farena.

\- No to, teraz trzeba zebrać krew. - stwierdził Alisteir.

...

Zebranie krwi nie sprawiło zbytnich kłopotów, poza tym że to Faren musiał ją zebrać. Rycerzyk i cwaniak, jakoś się nie garneli do tego a jemu nie chciało się ich przekonywać.

Zostały im jeszcze do znalezienia traktaty. Według mapy od Duncana, powinny się znajdować w ruinach fortu Szarej Straży. Okazało się że to miejsce zostało opanowane przez pomioty.

\- To mamy jakiś plan?- spytał Jory. - Ich tam jest trochę dużo.

W istocie, w okolicach ruin przebywało kilkanaście pomiotów. Faren wypatrzył nawet hurloka porzodownika, poznając po charakterystycznym hełmie z rogami. Tym razem atak frontalny nie zadziała. Siedzieli ukryci w krzakach, patrząc na ruiny.

\- Dobra... to... ma ktoś jakieś pomysły? - skierował pytanie do ogółu Alisteir.

\- Ja nie. -odpowiedział Jory

\- I ja też nie. - dodał Daveth.

Faren zastanowił się co zrobił by, gdy musiał się włamać do tak strzeżonego domu, gdzieś w Orzamarze. Wypytałby służbę, może spróbowałby łapówki czy przebrania. Niestety żadna z tych opcji nie pomoże im tutaj. Pomioty nie gadają, pieniędzy nie używają i nie miał pod rękom zestawu do charakteryzacji. Co by tu zrobić? Na ich korzyść pracowało to, że pomioty nie są zbyt rozgarnięte, wskaż im cel i ruszą na niego nie oglądając się za siebie. Zaczynał mu kiełkować plan.

\- Po pierwsze trzeba pozbyć się przodownika. - stwierdził. - Duncan mówił że jak przodownik może, to nie naraża się osobiście. Możemy to wykorzystać.

Przerwał myśląc że ktoś mu przerwie, ale nikt nie zamierzał tego robić. Wszyscy słuchali w oczekiwaniu.

\- Żeby osiągnąć ten cel, musimy współpracować. - kontynuował. - Po pierwsze, muszę się przekrać jak najbliżej zawalonej wieży, mniej więcej tam, po prawej stronie wzgurza. Po drugie, kiedy już dojdę na pozycję, Daveth ściągnie ich uwagę strzałami, celuj w tych najbliżej postawionych. Po trzecie, jak pomioty wybiegną na na Davetha, Alisteir i Jory mają za zadanie osłaniać go przed ich atakami. Po czwarte, przodownik pewnie zostanie z tyłu, i będzie podatny na atak więc to wykorzystam. - uśmiechnął się do siebie. Lekcje z Duncanem nie były straconym czasem.

\- A skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że dotarłeś na pozycję? - dopytywał Daveth.

\- Jak już tam będę, to wydam głos krogulca.

\- A ty wiesz jak naśladować ptaki?

\- Nie, i o to chodzi. - odparł. - Jak usłyszysz głos niepodobny do niczego innego, to wiedz że to będę ja.

\- Ale wiesz że przodownicy są najlepszymi wojownikami, mrocznych pomiotów? - spytał Alistair. - Będziesz musiał z nim walczyć sam na sam, a my nie będziemy mogli ci pomóc.

\- Wiem. - odparł Faren. - Ale to jedyny sposób jaki przychodzi mi do głowy, a poza tym ja mam największe szanse na podkradnięcie się jak najbliżej. - nie mówiąc o tym że, miał jeszcze ze sobą zestaw trucizn od Beratha, ale tą informacją nie zamierzał się jeszcze dzielić.

\- Jak coś pójdzie nie tak. - co zawsze się dzieje. - To robimy zwyczajny rozpierdol. - dodał dla rozluźnienia napięcia. Daveth zachichotał, a Jory się uśmiechnął.

\- Dobra, to zaczynamy akcje " Uwolnij dokumenty w Głuszy".

...

Czołgając się w kierunku pozycji pomiotów, nie mógł się nadziwić że sam wpadł na taki porąbany plan. Wcale mu się nie podobał, choć sam go wymyślił. Ale nikt na żaden inny nie wpadł a otwarty atak był skazany na porażkę. Brakowało mu Lesca, razem tworzyli zgrany duet, z tymi ledwo się dogaduję. Ale będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić, to teraz jego życie, sam to wybrał, pod naciskiem, ale wybrał. Doczołgał się w końcu jakimś cudem na upatrzone miejsce. Wyciągnął zza pasuchy fiolkę z trucizną, zwaną "Zgubą żołnierza". Nie zabijała ofiar ale ich osłabiała i spowolniała. Nawet niewielki kontakt z krwiobiegiem, sprawiał że poszkodowany miał trudności z walką. Pieszczotliwie naniósł ją na swoje miecze. Kiedy był gotów, wydał odgłos który raczej przypominał, ranne bronto, niż ptaka. Ważne że zadziałał

Po dwóch uderzeniach serca strzała trafiła jednego z hurloków w pierś, ale go nie zabiła. Pomioty zaczęły się rozglądać, szukając skąd dobiega ostrzał. Hurlok przodownik dostrzegł strzelającego Davetha i wskazał go pozostałym. Wydali z siebie dziki ryk i ruszyli na łucznika. Teraz najważniejsze, czy Faren się nie pomylił i czy przodownik poleci z innymi.

Nie poleciał, czekał aż reszta się zwali na wojowników na przeciwnym wzgórzu. Faren podziękował w myślach Patronom. Razem z przodownikiem pozostało jeszcze dwa hurloki.

\- No dobra, to jedziemy z tym koksem. - powiedział Faren do siebie, wyciągając z kieszeni fiolkę z płynnym ogniem. Podnosząc się z ziemi, zamachnął się i rzucił prosto w przodownika. Siła wybuchu ognia nie była tak duża, jak Brosca by sobie życzył lecz i tak wystarczyła do podpalenia pomiotów. Hurloki rzuciły się na ziemię i zaczęły się tarzać by ugasić płomienie, natomiast przodownik...

\- Cholera - zdążył powiedzieć Faren, zanim przeciwnik zaatakował go dwuręcznym toporem.

...

Kiedy Faren walczył z przywódcą pomiotów, na wzgórzu też mieli swoje problemy. Zostali zmuszeni do defensywy. Alisteir blokował i uderzał, część ciosów pozwolił by zatrzymała je zbroja, po prawej ser Jory wywijał mieczem młynki by oczyścić przejście a pleców pilnował Daveth, ze swoimi sztyletami.

\- A masz ty ścierwojadzie. - krzyczał Ali zadając cios w nogę hurloka. Piomiot zwalił się na ziemię i Daveth go dobił.

\- Na szczęście nie mają magów, a ich przodownik jest zajęty. - odparł Daveth.

\- Zaraz padną, wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę. - Alisteir jakby się wczuł w rolę dowódcy.

Sparował tarczą cios topora i wykonał kontrę.

\- A jak tam nasz krasnolud? - spytał Jory, unikając pchnięcia z dołu. - Co z nim?

Alisteir z uniesioną tarczą, zerknął na odległy punkt, gdzie walczył Faren.

\- Musi sobie sam poradzić. - stwierdził Daveth. - My mamy tu własne pomioty.

...

Hurlok zaskoczył Brosce swoją szybkością. Uderzał tak szybko i często, że miał wrażenie że walczy nie z jednym, a z dwoma potworami. Nie mógł parować ciosów topora, bo skrzyżowanie mieczy nie było skuteczne na ten typ oręża.

Tarcza - pomyślał - Na takich przeciwników musi mieć przy sobie tarczę, choćby zwykły puklerz. Ale jak zwykle, mądry krasnolud po szkodzie. Nie miał tarczy.

Hurlok nie dawał mu szansy na zadanie ciosu. Faren miał truciznę na ostrzach, lecz dopóki nie zrani przeciwnika, nie zadziałają.

Myśl, myśl! Przecież musi być na niego sposób. Nie mogę do niego się zbliżyć, ma przewagę zasięgu, zarówno wzrostu, jak i broni. Ale to ja jestem mistrzem w miotaniu nożami!

Po kolejnym ataku pomiota, rzucił mieczem z lewej ręki. Dawno temu nauczył się rzucać zarówno z prawej, jak i z lewej. Hurlok dostrzegł rzut i uchylił się, ale Faren wcale nie chciał go trafić. Chciał go rozproszyć. Zaraz za ostrzem Faren rzucił się przed siebie, i wprowadził cięcie w bok pomiota. Odtoczył się zanim tamten zdołał się odwrócić. Trucizna zadziałała natychmiast. Przodownik ruszył na krasnoluda, lecz jego ruchy zrobiły się wolniejsze, ślamazarne. Widać było że topór zrobił się ciężki dla niego.

Faren więcej nie potrzebował. Odbił cios mieczem i wbił go prosto w gardło pomiota. Potwór zachrypiał niewyraźnie, dusząc się własną krwią i padł na ziemię.

Brosca spojrzał na wzgórze i zobaczył że pozostali wykonali swoje zadanie. Pomioty leżały wokół nich, aż miło było popatrzeć. Alisteir pomachał do niego, a on uniósł pięść w geście triumfu.

\- Muszę przyznać. - powiedział Daveth schodząc. - Że postawiłem już na tobie krzyżyk. Zaskoczyłeś mnie panie Faren.

\- Jak udało się tobie powalić trzy hurloki, z których jeden był przodownikiem. - spytał Ali, pełen podziwu.

\- A, takie tam krasnoludzkie sztuczki. - odparł wymijająco Faren. Nie chciał na razie pozbywać się swojej przewagi. - Może pójdziemy po to co tu przyszliśmy. - zmienił temat.

Pozostali zgodzili się i udali się do ruin wieży. Znaleźli skrzynię, a raczej to co z niej zostało. Dokumentów brak.

\- No i co teraz zrobimy? - martwił się Alisteir.

Faren pochylony nie był jakoś zmartwiony. Sfrustrowany owszem, że nie wykonają w całości zadania, ale wiedział że nie zawsze jest taka możliwość. Przecież nie przeszukają całej Głuszy Korcari! Stał tak i czekał kiedy Alistair wyda polecenie powrotu, gdy nagle usłyszeli za sobą żeński głos.

-No, no, no co my tu mamy.


	4. Rytuał

-No, no co my tu mamy?

Odwrócili się jednocześnie. Przed oczami mieli kobietę. Nietypowo wyglądającą kobietę. Kruczoczarne włosy, upięte w kok z kilkoma niesfornymi końcówkami. Ubrana w dziwne połączenie ni to bluzki, ni to koszuli, ni to zwoju, z wielkim dekoltem na którym spoczywał skomplikowany wisior. Spodnie, a na nich spódnica składająca się głównie ze skórzanych pasków i metalowych krążków. Wrażenia niesamowitości dopełniał kostur z piórami i kościami, spoczywający za ramieniem kobiety.

\- Tak sobie myślę... - mówiła, schodząc ze schodów. - czy nie jesteś czasem sępem, rozgrzebującym ciało ofiary, której kości zostały już dawno ogryzione przez innych?

Stanęła przed nimi.

\- A może jesteś intruzem, który zapuścił się w moją Głuszę w poszukiwaniu łatwej zdobyczy?

Faren przyglądał się jej czujnie, zastanawiając się jakim jest ona zagrożeniem. Postanowił zaryzykować i wysłuchać co ma ona do powiedzenia. Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć Alisteir się wtrącił.

\- Nie odpowiadaj. To pewnie Chasynka, w okolicy może być ich więcej.

\- Boicie się że napadną was barbarzyńcy? - wyglądała na rozbawioną i Faren nie potrafił ocenić czy to gra, czy mówi prawdę.

\- Nie lubimy napadów. - odpowiedział zdenerwowany Alisteir.

\- Mówię wam, to wiedźma. Pozamienia nas wszystkich w żaby. - powiedział wystraszony Daveth.

\- Racja, lepiej się stąd wynośmy. - poparł go Jory.

\- Bajki i legendy, łgarstwa i fantazje. - skwitowała kobieta. - Ty tam. - zwróciła się do Broscy. - Zdradź mi swoje imię a ja zdradzę ci swoje.

Brosca zignorował kręcenie głową Alisteira i przerażone spojrzenia pozostałych.

\- Możesz nazywać mnie Faren.

\- A ty możesz nazywać mnie Morrigan. - odparła. - Jesteście łowcami czy zwykłymi szabrownikami?

\- Ani tym, ani tamtym. - odparł Brosca - Jesteśmy z Szarej Straży, w sprawach służbowych. Interesuje nas zawartość tej skrzyni, a raczej tego co się w niej znajdowało.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Szukacie dokumentów? Cóż od dawna ich tam nie ma.

Alistair zrobił się czerwony i powiedział.

\- Ukradłaś je?! Ty... Złodziejska... Wiedźmo!

Morrigan nie wyglądała na szczególnie wystraszoną.

\- Coś takiego. - ironizowała. - Jak można okradać zmarłych?

\- Widocznie bardzo łatwo.-Warknął-Oddawaj je albo...

\- Albo co? Poza tym nie mogę ich oddać, bo nie ja je zabrałam.

\- Zatem kto? - Faren chciał już zakończyć tę sprawę, bo zaczynały go męczyć te utarczki słowne.

\- Moja matka. - odpowiedziała Morrigan. - Ona je zabrała.

\- A możesz nas do niej zaprowadzić? - Faren dopytywał się by to skończyć.

\- Mogę, chodźcie za mną. - odwróciła się i poszła.

Faren spojrzał na towarzyszy. Żaden nie wydawał się chętny do pójścia za tajemniczą kobietą, ale też żaden chyba nie chciał zostać. Alisteir szepnął do Broscy.

\- Ty wiesz, że to pewnie apostatka? Magini z poza Kręgu?

Faren zerknął na niego spode łba.

\- No coś ty? Serio? - i ruszył za Morrigan.

...

Wędrówka do chaty matki Morrigan nie zajęła im dużo czasu. Faren nie mówiąc nic towarzyszom, sprawdził dyskretnie czy trucizna o wdzięcznej nazwie, "Zguba Maga", jest w kieszeni. Zdawał sobie sprawę że gdyby doszło do walki, to pierwsze sekundy byłyby kluczowe. Na szczęście kobieta doprowadziła ich tam, gdzie obiecała.

Stara kobieta miała ich traktaty i o dziwo oddała je bez żadnych warunków, co sprawiło że Faren miał mieszane uczucia. Bo przecież na tym świecie wszystko miało swoją cenę i nie wierzył by nagle coś się zmieniło. Alistair określił je jako apostatki, czyli magowie praktykujący poza Kręgiem, co jednak nie przeszkodziło mu w wzięciu od nich dokumentów. Za to Faren był pewien że ta kobieta gra w swoją własną grę, której nie znał zasad, co go irytowało. Ale odzyskali dokumenty i tylko to się teraz liczy. Martwić tu i teraz i nie wybiegać za bardzo w przyszłość. Tak starał się zawsze postępować i zazwyczaj dobrze na tym wychodził. Wracając, natknęli się jeszcze na ten kwiat, o którym mówił Broscie psiarz.

...

Kiedy wrócili do obozu, był już wieczór więc skierowali się od razu do komendanta. Duncan stwierdził że dobrze się spisali i że za niedługo będą mogli zaczynać rytuał, ale na razie mają trochę czasu. Daveth postanowił pójść się czegoś napić, Jory udał się do kapłanki pomodlić się a Alisteir został z Duncanem. Duncan zostawił dokumenty Farenowi, mówiąc że przejrzy je po bitwie. Brosca postanowił udać się do psiarza z tą roślną.

\- O, jak dobrze że znalazłeś ten kwiat. - wyraźnie się ucieszył i wyciągnął rękę po kwiat. Faren odsunął go jednak.

\- Wolnego, może jakaś nagroda się należy? - zauważył - Chyba za narażanie się się w pełnej mrocznych pomiotów głuszy coś się należy?

\- Jasne. - odparł lekko nerwowo psiarz. - Chyba możemy pomyśleć o przypisaniu do ciebie mabarii, gdy tylko...

\- Wiesz, nie bardzo będę miał czas i ochotę na zajmowanie się jakimś psiakiem, dziękuję bardzo. - odparł zdenerwowany Faren.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się że byłoby raczej odwrotnie. To co powiesz na dziesięć srebników?

\- Trzydzieści, i kwiat jest twój.

\- Stoi.

Faren oddał mu kwiat i odszedł kręcąc głową, z cięższą o trzydzieści monet sakiewką. Widać nie każdy potrafi się targować, szkoda, zawsze jakaś rozrywka. Do zachodu miał jeszcze trochę czasu i zastanawiał się co by tu zrobić. Nie był głodny i wolałby podejść do tego na trzeźwo, czymkolwiek miałby być ten rytuał. Usłyszał za sobą jakieś okrzyki i gwizdy. Był tam niewielki tłumek żołnierzy i ciur obozowych, dopingujących zawodników. Zaciekawiony skierował się w ich stronę. Jak się okazało, były to zawody w rzucaniu nożami do celu. Dwóch zawodników stało na lini i na zmianę rzucali w cele które wyznaczał im prowadzący. Zamiast tradycyjnych tarcz strzeleckich, były tam ustawione najróżniejsze obiekty. Skrzynie, wiszące worki, wiosła, części uzbrojenia, zapasy, dosłownie wszystko. Wdrapał się na skrzynię by lepiej widzieć zawody.

\- Ach- wykrzyknął prowadzący. - Panu Stradfortowi już podziękujemy, wielkie brawa dla Garretha! To już czwarte zwycięstwo dzielnego Hawke!

Faren przyjrzał się zwycięscy. Wysoki z ciemnymi włosami i gęstą brodą której mógłby pozazdrościć niejeden krasnolud. Faren był jednak zdania że taka broda jest bez sensu w walce w zwarciu, przeciwnikowi łatwiej za coś chwycić. Od razu rozpoznał wojownika, który chce przeżyć, zbroja prosta i funkcjonalna, widać że znoszona.

Unosił ramiona w geście triumfu.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze ośmieli się rzucić wyzwanie Hawkowi? - wołał prowadzący. - Wpłać tylko sto srebników, pokonaj naszego czempiona i wygraj całe pięćset!

Tłum wołał uznanie i aplauz, ale jakoś nikt nie był chętny do podjęcia wyzwania. Faren zastanowił się czy warto ryzykować dla pięciuset srebników, ale zawsze miał w sobie coś z hazardzisty i postanowił spróbować a poza tym wierzył w swoje umiejętności.

\- Ja się podejmę! - zawołał.

Prowadzący rozejrzał się, bo nie mógł go dostrzec przez ten tłum. Brosca pomachał mu i zaczął się przeciskać przez zbiegowisko.

Prowadzący wyglądał na co najmniej zdumionego, ale szybko odzyskał rezon.

\- Mamy tu zatem dzielnego krasnoluda! - zawołał - Jak mówią na siebie Dziecko Kamienia! Proszę państwa, za chwilę będziemy mieli pojedynek pomiędzy starszym Hawkiem a... - nachylił się do niego - Jak się nazywasz?

\- Faren.

\- A nowym Farenem!

Hawke przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem, który kojarzył się Farenowi z kimś kto na luzie podchodzi do życia, zawsze widzi pozytywy. W tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia.

\- Zawodników proszę na linię, wyjaśniam zasady. - wołał sędzia. - Każdy z was ma po trzy noże do rzucania, rzucacie na zmianę w cele które wam wskażę. Ten kto nie trafi albo jego sztylet nie wbije się przedmiot przegrywa. Czas na rzut macie dopóki widownia nie doliczy do trzech. Jeśli wszystko jest już jasne, to zaczynajmy! Pierwszy nasz krasnolud w... Beczkę ze śledziami!

Faren gorączkowo rozejrzał się za celem, a publiczność gromko zawołała.

\- Raz! - głośny, basowy wielogłos.

Wypatrzył beczkę z rysunkiem ryby i z automatu rzucił, kiedy tłum wołał już.

\- Dwa!

Trafił w sam środek ryby.

Tłum zawołał aprobatę.

\- Teraz Hawke, w... szynkę.

Człowiek rzucił niemal od razu, było jasne dla Farene że on przecież zna już dobrze teren. Przeklął że nie przyjrzał się lepiej przed wyzwaniem celom.

\- Szanowny Faren, w... wiosło!

Teraz miał szczęście i zdążył przed powiedzeniem trzy wypatrzyć i trafić w wiosło.

\- Drogi Garreth, w... worek z paszą!

Hawke gładkim ruchem nadgarstka i trafił i w ten cel.

\- Faren w... tarczę z Wysokorza!

Zamurowało go. Były dwie tarcze, ale Faren nie wiedział która ma za herb Wysokorze. Jedna z skrzyżowanymi gałązkami a druga z wieżą na czerwonej skale. "Cholera, cholera Wysokorze, to chyba od jakieś góry, więc pewnie ta druga, ale nie jestem pewien..." Tłum dochodził już do trzech więc zaryzykował i rzucił w jedną z nich.

\- Krasnolud trafił w sam środek... - zawołał prowadzący. - Lecz tarczy z Redcliffe!

Tłum zaczął się śmiać. Faren był wściekły że przegrał przez taki drobazg. I w dodatku stracił sto srebników! Nic nie mówiąc, oddał prowadzącemu stawkę i odszedł żegnany przez śmiechy i gwizdy.

\- Hej, poczekaj!- ktoś za nim wołał ale Faren uznał że dość już się dzisiaj zbłaźnił i szedł dalej.

\- Zaczekaj! - w końcu się odwrócił i zobaczył biegnącego Hawke.

\- Jeśli chcesz się ponabijać, to daruj sobie. - warknął - Mam ważne rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Kiedy ja... chciałem ci pogratulować. - odparł niezrażony Garreth jego tonem głosu.

Faren uniósł jedną brew. Szedł dalej, prawie potrącając Garretha.

\- Serio, jeszcze mi się nie zdarzył przeciwnik, który miał tak szybką reakcję oko-ręka. - powiedział. - Pozostali odpadali już przy pierwszym liczeniu, chybiali albo nawet nie rzucili nożem.

Brosca się zatrzymał.

\- Naprawdę, byłem zdumiony jak rzuciłeś w złą tarczę. Dlaczego? Przecież to było najłatwiejsze.

Faren zastanowił się czy mówić mu, ale uznał że i tak więcej go pewnie nie spotka, więc uznał że może mu odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście nie powie mu całej prawdy, bo i po co?

\- Bo jestem na powierzchni od niecałych trzech tygodni- odparł krótko.

\- Znaczy, że ty...- Hawke jeszcze nie zajarzył.

\- Znaczy, że dotychczas żyłem pod ziemią, w Orzamarze.

\- Czyli ty nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś na powierzchni? - drążył dalej człowiek.

\- Tak i na tym poprzestańmy, nie chcę o tym mówić. - odparł Faren.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem. Znaczy jesteś jednym z rekrutów Szarej Straży?

"Czy wszyscy w obozie już o tym słyszeli?" - pomyślał Brosca.- " Jak mnie zdumiewa siła plotek.

\- Tak, jestem.

\- Domyślam się że stoi za tym jakaś opowieść.- stwierdził Garreth.

Zdziwiony Faren uświadomił sobie, że ma ochotę mu opowiedzieć co i jak, ale się powstrzymał. Widywał już takich, przyjacielscy, wszystko z ciebie wydobędą w pozornie nic nieznaczącej pogawędce. Zazdrościł takim, ile to miało zastosowań.

\- Owszem - odparł - Ale nie mam czasu, może po bitwie?

\- Zatem po bitwie mości krasnoludzie.

Patrząc za odchodzącym człowiekiem, uznał że mógłby go nawet polubić. Prawie było mu przykro, że zawinął mu sakiewkę. "W końcu, liczy się efekt, a te pieniądze byłby moje, gdyby nie tarcze." - zaśmiał się do siebie.

...

Kiedy dodarł do starej świątyni, gdzie miał zacząć się rytuał, było już ciemno. Na miejscu czekali już ser Jory i Daveth, a Alisteir stał trochę dalej, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Im więcej wiem o dołączeniu, tym mniej mi się ono podoba. - mówił Jory.

\- A ty znowu biadolisz. - warknął Daveth

\- Po co te wszystkie testy? Czyż nie dowiodłem już swojej przydatności?

\- Może to taka tradycja. -odparł Daveth. - Albo próbują cię rozdrażnić.

Faren chciał to mieć już za sobą a gadanie tych dwóch wcale nie polepszało sytuacji.

\- Możecie obaj się zamknąć?! - warknął - To że o tym cały czas gadacie, nie sprawi że zniknie. Po prostu czekajmy, a jak który się odezwie, pożegna się z palcami!

Groźba zadziałała i w milczeniu czekali na komendanta. Pojawił się po krótkiej chwili. Niósł kielich i trzy fioki, postawił to wszystko na małym ołtarzyku.

\- Zaczynamy Rytuał Dołączenia.- powiedział Duncan, wchodząc do świątyni.- Szara Straż powstała podczas pierwszej Plagi, gdy ludzkość stanęła na krawędzi zagłady. Pierwszy Szary Strażnik wypił wówczas krew mrocznego pomiota i opanował zarazę.

"No wiedziałem że to coś więcej niż tylko pusty obrzęd"-pomyślał Faren

-Słowa które tu padają, są powtarzane od początku istnienia Straży. Alisteirze?

Alisteir zaczął mówić formułę.

\- Przyłączcie się do nas, bracia i siostry. Przyłączcie się do nas, ukrytych w cieniu. Przyłączcie się do nas, pełniących wieczną służbę. - mówił mocnym głosem.- A jeśli zginiecie, wasza ofiara nie zostanie zapomniana, a my pewnego dnia do was dołączymy.

Duncan wziął kielich i zwrócił się do Davetha.

\- Daveth, wystąp.

Nadrabiał miną, ale Faren wiedział że się człowiek się boi. Wypił wszystko z kielicha i oddał go Duncanowi. Nagle chwycił się za głowę i zaczął się kręcić, w oczach miał samo białko. Otworzył usta do krzyku, który się nie wydobył i upadł na ziemię z cichym jękiem.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział Duncan i zwrócił się do Jorego.

\- Jory, wystąp.

Rycerz wyciągnął miecz gwałtownie.

\- Ale, ja mam żonę... i dziecko... gdybym wiedział.- cofał się od Duncana

\- Nie ma już odwrotu. - powiedział Duncan głosem sędziego.

\- Nie... za dużo chcecie...- natrafił plecami na ścianę. Faren domyślił się że on już raczej tego nie wypije. Duncan musiał dojść do tego samego wniosku bo odłożył kielich i wyciągnął krótki mieczyk. Jory zadał cięcie z lewej, które Duncan z łatwością sparował i wepchnął mu ostrze w żebra. Jory miał przerażenie i zaskoczenie wypisane na twarzy.

\- Przykro mi- szepnął.

Faren widział że zaraz przyjdzie na niego kolej i myślał gorączkowo.- "Nawet jak zabiję tych dwóch, to nie wyjdę żywy ze środka obozu, krasnolud zbyt się rzuca w oczy, więc ucieczka nie wchodzi w grę." - Wiedział że jest jakiś haczyk, zawsze jest jakiś haczyk.- "Ale nawet gdybym wiedział co się stanie... nie ma co gdybać. Żyje się tylko raz"

\- Farenie, wystąp. - odebrał od komendanta kielich i wypił. Smakowało jak woda z rynsztoka, wymieszana z grzybami głębinowymi i odchodami kurzalca. Gorzej. Następnie poczuł piekący ból pod sercem i usłyszał jakieś głosy pod czaszką. Cholera... to była ostania myśl zanim upadł w ciemność.

...

\- Patrz Faren na ten orszak.- powiedział Lesce wskazując na tłum.

Faren obejrzał się i zobaczył jak na głównej ulicy w Orzamarze, strażnicy robią przejście, ani chybi jakaś ważna osobistość będzie jechać.

\- Wiesz co to oznacza? - spytał zadowolony Lesce.

\- Tak, tłumy, plus pochód ważnej osoby, równa się raj dla nas, kieszonkowców.- odparł

Mieli wtedy po kilkanaście lat, ale już obaj wiedzieli jak kraść sakiewki. W końcu żyć trzeba. Zwykle jak kradli, to jeden kradł a drugi obierał łup i nawet jak ktoś ich przyłapał to był brak dowodów. Ale lepiej było się nie dać przyłapać, bo wezwani strażnicy mogli obić nawet bez dowodów.

Zobaczyli jak idą sztandary, więc pewnie jakaś większa szycha, zmierzała do Górnego miasta.

\- Dobra pośpieszmy się. - stwierdził Brosca. - Bo orszak nie będzie szedł wiecznie.

Wmieszali się w tłum i zaczęli łowy. Faren upatrzył sobie rosłego krasnoluda, po ubiorze widać że należał do kasty górników. Aż prosił się by go okraść, zwłaszcza że miał na ramionach synka, by ten mógł lepiej widzieć. Ruchem szybkim i prawie nie widocznym, odciął mu sakiewkę. Zadowolony schował ją w rękawie i oddalił się. Zanim zdążył przekazać łup Lescowi, usłyszał za sobą krzyk.

\- Złodziej! Łapcie złodzieja!- "Cholera"-pomyślał-" A wydawał się taki zapatrzony w pochód"- Tam jest! To ten dzieciak!

W okolicy nie dostrzegł żadnego innego dzieciaka, więc musiało temu gościowi chodzić o niego. "No to, koniec udawania" - pomyślał i zaczął uciekać w uliczkę którą sobie wcześniej wypatrzył.

Biegł ile sił w nogach ale zaryzykował zerknięcie za siebie. Oprócz górnika, goniło go jeszcze ze dwóch strażników. Gwałtownie skręcał i tworzył za sobą przeszkody, to beczki wywrócił, to przechodnia powalił. W końcu trafił do jednego z przejść do Kurzowiska, w którym tylko dzieciaki się mieściły. Zniknął w nim zanim strażnicy dotarli na miejsce. Kiedy dotarł do Kurzowiska, okrzyki pogoni dawno za nim ucichły. Idąc ulicą zastanawiał się co z Lesciem. Pewnie czmychnął i pojawi się za kilka dni. Teraz trzeba przeczekać to zamieszanie.

\- Hej, krasnoludzie! - usłyszał za sobą dziwny głos, a właściwie głosy. - Krasnoludzie! Faren! Brosca! Krasnoludzie! Faren! Krasnoludzie!

...

\- Dokonało się - oznajmił Dunacan. - Witaj wśród nas, Szarej Straży.

 **Tym razem rozdział jest trochę krótszy, ale to dlatego że mi nie idzie za dobrze opisywanie wydarzeń bezpośrednio ukazanych w grze. Obiecuję od następnego się poprawić. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, bardzo mi pomagają to pisać i liczę na kolejne. Do następnego.**


	5. Bitwa woli

Kiedy Faren się obudził, zobaczył nad sobą pochylonych Duncana i Alisteira. W głowie mu szumiało, jakby ktoś postanowił urządzić w nie manewry wojskowe, w piersi czuł ostry ból jak po zjedzeniu czegoś pikantnego a reszta ciała wcale nie była w lepszym stanie. Tak źle się nie czuł od czasu gdy zjadł zarażonego czymś bryłkowca, tydzień przeleżał na zmianę wymiotując i srając. Przynajmniej tym razem nie rzyga.

\- Dokonało się. Witaj. - powiedział do niego Duncan.

Starając się zignorować bóle i zawroty głowy, podniósł się z posadzki.

\- Dwie ofiary. Podczas mojego Dołączenia nie było tak źle. - stwierdził Alisteir. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Jakby przebiegło po mnie stado pijanych bronto. - odparł Brosca trzymając się za głowę. - Na brody Patronów... Każdy to przechodzi?

Duncan skinął głową. - Tak każdy. - odpowiedział grobowym głosem. - Niestety cena jest wysoka. Ale zostaliśmy powołani do większego dobra. Plaga musi być powstrzymana.

\- Nie żebym się się z tobą nie zgadzał ale nie mogłeś tego powiedzieć wcześniej? Szubienica wydaje się teraz ciekawszą alternatywą.

\- Nie jesteś ochotnikiem Brosca. - odparł Duncan. - A ja zrobię wszystko co konieczne do powstrzymania Plagi więc nie dyskutuj.

\- Nie twierdzę że jesteś złym wojownikiem. - powiedział Brosca. - Ale wyjaśnij mi po co ta rekrutacja kilku Strażników, skoro zebrała się tu cała armia przeciwko Hordzie? Co zmieni kilku wojowników więcej, nawet najlepszych?

Duncan odparł zimno.

\- Najwyraźniej zapomniałem że nie znałeś wcześniej dyscypliny ale z tym koniec. Zapamiętaj Brosca że ja tu jestem komendantem i masz się mnie słuchać.

Faren nie miał zamiaru ustąpić pomimo bólu głowy.

\- Wszystkie rozkazy wykonuję sir. - powiedział. - Chcę wiedzieć czemu to takie ważne by wojownicy wypili jakieś świństwo które może ich zabić.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym po bitwie, teraz idziemy na naradę do króla i zakazuję ci się odzywać niepytany. Zrozumiano Strażniku?! - głos Duncana nie zrobił się głośniejszy leczy Faren czuł w nim siłę dowódcy.

\- Tak jest komendancie.

Duncan odwrócił się i Faren chciał ruszyć za nim lecz Alisteir chwycił go za rękę.

\- Czekaj. - Faren spojrzał na niego. Alisteir miał minę dziecka nie wiedzącego które z dorosłych ma rację. - Zanim pójdziesz jest jeszcze ostatni element. Teraz jesteś jednym z nas a każdy z nas dostaje po dołączeniu pewien symbol.

Pokazał mu wisior, z fiolką połyskującą czerwienią.

\- Część tej krwi użytej do dołączenia zbieramy do specjalnego wisiora, by zawsze nam przypominała o tych którym się nie udało.

Faren przyjął dar i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Prosta ozdoba na metalowym łańcuszku, można nosić pod zbroją. "Raczej niewiele wart". pomyślał " Równie dobrze mogę go zatrzymać." Skinął głową Alisteirowi i ruszył za komendantem.

...

Kiedy doszedł na miejsce, narada już trwała. Był tam król Cailan, komendant Duncan, templariusz, mag, kapłanka i jakiś wysoki wojownik, w zbroi noszącej ślady częstego reperowania. Wzrok miał twardy a głos przywykły do wydawania rozkazów. Nie licząc służby i gwardii królewskiej to byli wszyscy uczestnicy narady. Właśnie ten wojownik mówił do króla.

\- Za bardzo ryzykujesz Cailanie. - mówił do niego po imieniu więc musiał być tearnem Loghainem. Domyślił się Faren na podstawie plotek. - Nie powinieneś się narażać.

Faren stanął za swoim komendantem. Duncan skinął mu głową ale poza nim nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na krasnoluda.

\- A jaką zdobędę chwałę, jeśli będę się chować za plecami wojowników? - odparł król.

Faren skrzywił się. "Chwałę? Na co to komu? Tacy co szukają poklasku w walce pierwsi giną. Walka to środek do celu a nie cel sam w sobie." Faren nie znosił takich młodzików, naoglądał się ich w Orzamarze. Najpierw taki zdobywał pozycję na Próbach, zaczynał się uważać za nie wiadomo kogo a potem prawdziwe życie weryfikowało jego prawdziwe oblicze. Zazwyczaj dość boleśnie.

\- Tern ma rację wasza wysokość. - powiedział templariusz. - Jesteś królem i jeśli ciebie stracimy to może postawić kraj w trudnym położeniu.

\- Należy jednak pamiętać o wpływie na morale żołnierzy samej obecności króla. - zaoponował mag Uldred. Nie można go było pomylić, cała głowa ogolona, pewne spojrzenie i aura wiedzy. Faren coś słyszał że trwała cicha wojna pomiędzy templariuszami a magami. Chyba miało to coś wspólnego z czymś co nazywają "Kręgami", ale Faren nie znał szczegółów.

\- Skoro jesteś taki niezadowolony, to może powinniśmy poczekać na siły Orleizjan? - powiedział zaczepnie król.

Loghain zrobił się czerwony.

\- Toż to kompletny absurd, nie potrzebujemy żadnej pomocy od Orleizjan!

\- To nie jest wcale taki zły pomysł, wspólna walka może pozwolić zapomnieć o podziałach, a ty nie zapominaj kto tu jest królem.

Loghain potarł ciężko czoło.

\- Całe szczęście że Maric nie dożył dnia, w którym jego syn chce oddać kraj tym którzy niewoli go przez ostatnie stulecie.

Faren nie wiedział za bardzo co to za całe Orlaiz i czemu go tu nie znoszą. Jak jednak przypomniał sobie kogucika z piórkami i zestawił go z prostymi ale praktycznymi strojami miejscowych, domyślił się że różnice pomiędzy tymi dwoma krajami są czymś więcej niż linią na mapie.

-... Omówmy jeszcze raz plan. - powiedział Loghain.

"Ach, czyli nasi przywódcy zawarli rozejm." - stwierdził w myślach Brosca.

\- Nasze główne siły sprowokują pomioty do ataku, a wtedy...

\- Twoje wojska oskrzydlą je i zaatakują od tyłu, tak pamiętam. - odparł Cailan. - Sygnałem będzie ogień na wieży Ishal.

\- To proste ale bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie, ma już tam kilku swoich ludzi.- powiedział tern.

\- Zatem powinniśmy wysłać tam najlepszych. - stwierdził król. - Poślijmy tam Alisteira i tego krasnoluda.

Faren nie był zdziwiony że król nie zapamiętał jego imienia. Był zdziwiony że znał imię Alisteira, po co miałby pamiętać imię zwykłego wojownika?

\- Za bardzo ufasz Szarej Straży. - powiedział Loghain. - Jesteś pewien swojej decyzji?

\- Dość twoich teorii. Strażnicy walczą z plagą niezależnie od okoliczności.

\- Wasza Wysokość, powinieneś rozważyć możliwość pojawienia się arcydemona. - Duncan wreszcie zabrał głos.

\- W głuszy nie natrafiono na ślady smoków. - oznajmił Loghain.

\- A nie po to są tutaj twoi ludzie, Duncanie? - spytał król.

\- Ja... tak, Wasza Wysokość. - odpowiedział Duncan.

\- Dość. - powiedział tern. - Szara Straż zapali ogień sygnałowy.

\- Dziękuję Loghainie. - odparł król uradowany jak dziecko. - Nie mogę się już doczekać tej chwalebnej chwili. Szara Straż u boku króla Felerdenu...

Faren westchnął i przestał go słuchać.

...

Alisteir był wyraźnie niezadowolony że nie będzie walczyć, tylko wypatrywać sygnału. Faren był zdania że mu się poszczęściło. Nie miał ochoty ładować się w bitwę, nie szukał chwały czy poklasku. Skupiał się na tym czego nauczył się w Kurzowisku. Na przeżyciu.

\- To już postanowione. - uciął jego protesty Duncan. - Król życzy sobie byście wy dwaj byli na wieży.

Alisteir chciał jeszcze się kłócić ale Faren mu przerwał.

\- Co się irytujesz? Mamy pieprzony rozkaz to go wykonamy. Zresztą będziemy mieli najlepsze miejsca, z dala od Hordy.

\- Nie mów mi że ci się to podoba.

\- A żebyś wiedział, pchanie się w centrum bitwy to głupota.- odparł Faren.

\- To osobiste życzenie króla i macie je wykonać. -dodał Duncan.

Alisteir westchnął.

\- Dobrze, ale jeśli król zażyczy sobie bym założył sukienkę i zatańczył przed armią to nic z tego.

Faren spojrzał na niego wzrokiem zarezerwowanym dla błaznów a komendant chrząknął.

\- Powinniście już udać się do wieży, bitwa za niedługo się zacznie. - powiedział Duncan. - Wypatrujcie tyczki z niebiesko-zielonym światłem.

Chciał już odejść ale Faren go zatrzymał.

\- Miałeś nam powiedzieć, co jest takiego szczególnego w Straży.

\- Powiem po bitwie, teraz nie ma już czasu.

...

Armia Fereldenu oczekiwała na Hordę. Było już po zachodzie słońca, robiło się coraz ciemniej, zebrały się chmury nad polem. Słychać było szum wiatru, szczekanie mabarii i modlitwy. Aveline się denerwowała, nie mogła jednak tego okazywać swoim podkomendnym. Jej oddział został przeniesiony jako dodatkowa eskorta dla magów z czego się cieszyła bo może być bliżej swojego męża, Wesleya. Jeden z jej podkomendnych, Maxlin, mocno ściskał łuczysko swojej kuszy. Aveline brała już udział w bitwach przeciwko pomiotom ale za każdym razem zasychało jej w gardle a na żołądku miała supeł, czekając na Hordę. "Najgorsze jest czekanie" - pomyślała. - "Czekanie na coś co ma nadejść ale nie wiesz kiedy dokładnie. Niech już się zacznie."

\- Pani kapitan! - Zawołał blond włosy wojownik, wskazując ręką. - Tam...

Podążyła wzrokiem za ręką.

Węzeł się rozwiązał.

...

Faren razem z Alisteirem zmierzali do wieży gdy usłyszeli okrzyk.

\- Nadchodzą.

Faren spojrzał i sapnął z wrażenia. Na dole, pod mostem była zgromadzona wielka armia, tak że wypełniała całą dolinę. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tylu zgromadzonych ludzi w jednym miejscu. Krasnoludów też nie swoją drogą. Tam było dobre kilkadziesiąt tysięcy mężczyzn i kobiet gotowych do walki. Sił mrocznych pomiotów było dobre kilka razy więcej. Nawet jeśli nie bierze udziału w walce, to i tak jego doświadczenia w walkach większych grup kończyło się na kilkunastu, max kilkudziesięciu wojowników po obu stronach.

\- Sporo ich. - stwierdził, tak by tylko coś powiedzieć.

Alistair nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć bo rozległ się ryk pomiotów. Zaraz po nim horda ruszyła na Fereldeńczyków. Faren zobaczył że załogi balist gotują się do oddania strzału. "Czego jak czego, ale celów im nie zabraknie" - zdążył pomyśleć gdy usłyszał rozkaz.

\- Ognia!

Wielkie bełty poleciały w stronę Hordy. Faren uznał że dość się naoglądali i muszą ruszać do wieży Ishal.

\- Kryć się!- wrzasnął żołnierz. Strażnicy nie patrząc o co chodzi rzucili się na glebę. Szszszy i zaraz po nim głośny wybuch, niedaleko od nich. Kiedy Faren się podniósł zobaczył że tam gdzie wcześniej była załoga machiny, teraz była kupa płonącego drewna i kości. Przełknął ślinę i krzyknął do Alisteira.

\- Biegiem do wieży!

Pokonali most w ekspresowym tempie. Kiedy dotarli pod wieżę zobaczyli biegnących w przeciwnym kierunku kilkunastu wojowników. Zbroje i broń mieli zakrwawione, niektórzy utykali.

\- Uciekajcie!- krzyczał jeden z nich. - Wieża została zdobyta!

" To tyle jeśli chodzi o proste zadanie"

...

Horda pomiotów uderzyła z całą siłą. Nie układały jakiś formacji tylko całą masą uderzyli na siły króla Cailana. Wstępny ostrzał powinien je trochę zmiękczyć, podobnie ja spuszczona sfora ogarów ale pomiotów było za dużo. Ciągle napływały nowe i nie bały się śmierci. Garreth zaklnął. Stał w szeregu razem z innymi łucznikami na niewielkim wzgórzu i posyłał strzałę za strzałą. Nawet nie musiał szczególnie celować, musiał jedynie uważać by nie trafić swoich. Poniżej stali żołnierze którzy mają pełnić rolę osłony łuczników, w tym jego brat Caver, z czego ten nie był szczególnie zachwycony. Caver nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że za jego przeniesieniem z pierwszej linii stał jego starszy brat. Garreth musiał zapłacić sporą łapówkę, tym bardziej dotkliwą po stracie sakiewki. " Jak ja znajdę tego kieszonkowca, to..."- Ale teraz nie miał czasu o tym myśleć. Wypatrzył w tłumie emisariusza. Nawet nie celował tylko odruchem naciągnął cięciwę i strzelił, zanim tamten zdążył coś wyczarować. "Ha, siedemnasty! Caver będzie wściekły..."

...

\- Na brody Patronów, Stać! Stać do cholery! - żeby być bardziej przekonywującym wyszarpnął jeden ze swoich mieczy.

Jeden chciał go wyminąć ale Faren podciął mu nogi płazem. Widowiskowo się wywalił i reszta stanęła.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, że zdobyta?! - krzyknął Alisteir.

\- Pomioty nagle się pojawiły, nie wiedzieć skąd.- zawył jeden z żołnierzy. - Kilkukrotnie więcej od nas.

\- Kapitan ubity, sierżanci ubici.- dodał inny. - Mają szamanów.

"Emisariuszy, te pomioty które władają magią."- przypomniał sobie Faren.

\- Uciekajmy bo zginiemy.

Alisteir był niepewny co mają teraz zrobić, spojrzał z nadzieją na krasnoluda. Faren wymamrotał przekleństwo i donośnym głosem zwrócił się do żołnierzy.

\- Nikt tu nie będzie uciekał! - krzyknął. Wskazał dolinę za sobą. - Wasi towarzysze tam na dole walczą z hordą. Czekają aż przybędzie kontr uderzenie od terna Loghaina, waszego terna! - wskazał na wieżę. - Ale nie przybędzie jeśli nie dostrzeże sygnału! Jeśli sygnał nie zapłonie to ci wszyscy tam zginą!

\- My też zginiemy. - wykrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy. - Jak mamy odbić wieżę, kiedy jest nas mniej, niż gdy jej broniliśmy?

Faren dostrzegł że zaraz się załamią. Nie, oni już są złamani. "Muszę ich jakoś zmotywować."- pomyślał. - " Dobra spróbujmy..."

\- Teraz nie damy się zaskoczyć a poza tym macie aż dwóch Szarych Strażników! - dodał Alisteir.

\- I tak się nam nie uda. - dalej ich nie przekonał. "Myśl Faren, do czego jeszcze mogę się odwołać?"

 _-Wojownicy chętniej idą za tym co mówi "Za mną", niż za takim co mówi "Naprzód"_

 _Faren lubił słuchać opowieści siostry które mu opowiadała wieczorami. Oprócz wielu innych lekcji jakie pobierała na koszt Beratha, miała też lekcje dotyczące dawnych historii. Faren zazdrościł jej że może się uczyć takich rzeczy, kiedy on wykonywał zlecaną mu robotę. Ale i tak na tym korzystał bo Rica miała świetną pamięć, a on niewiele gorszą._

 _\- Dlaczego? - spytał._

 _\- Jak ludzie widzą że ich przywódca naraża się i walczy jak oni, wierzą że nie pośle ich na pewną śmierć._

 _Jedyny przykład przywódcy jaki znał to był Berath, a on bardzo rzadko robił jakieś szwindle, osobiście. Te książki które Rica czytała były bardzo idealistyczne ale i tak lubił o nich słuchać._

 _-_ Dobrze. - odparł. - Zatem krasnolud będzie walczył za felerdeńskie państwo bo fereldeńczycy zbyt boją się stanąć do walki. - krzyczał. Wojownicy jakby się trochę podnieśli. Faren uniósł swoje miecze w górę. - Jeśli padnę, to zginę. Ale jeśli zwyciężę to przeżyję a w tym świecie tylko zwycięscy żyją!

\- Zatem, kto Fereldeńczykiem i nie kogucikiem, za mną! - wrzasnął i pobiegł w kierunku wieży, krzycząc bojowo i mając nadzieję że chociaż kilku za nim pobiegnie. Nie odważył się spojrzeć za siebie.

...

Duncan przyglądał się bitwie z centrum dowodzenia, razem z królem i jego osobistą gwardią. Widać było że Hordy stale przybywa ale już wytraciła impet natarcia. Deszcz już się im rozpadał i przybierał na sile. Zwrócił się Duncan do króla.

\- Już czas, Wasza Wysokość.

Cailan skinął głową, wyraźnie rozkojarzony.

\- Co? A tak, jasne. - odpowiedział. - Nadać sygnał dla wieży Ishal!

Wyznaczony gwardzista, podbiegł do tyczki, na której były przymocowane dwa pojemniki z substancją łatwopalną. Wystarczył płomień świecy, by rozpalić dwukolorowe ognie, palące się nawet i całą klepsydrę. Po chwili zaświecił zielony i czerwony kolor. Gwardzista zaczął chodzić i robić szerokie wymachy, by światło było widzialne z daleka.

\- A ja bym jednak dołączyłbym do nich. - stwierdził Cailan.

Duncan westchnął w duchu.

\- Wasza Wysokość, już mówiliśmy o tym, że to zbyt ryzykowne.

Król jęknął.

\- Ja wiem, ale i tak mam ochotę na trochę chwały dla siebie.

Znów zaczął patrzeć na szeregi żołnierzy. Duncan szukał znaku że Loghain uderza na pomioty, ale nic nie było widać. Spojrzał na gwardzistę a potem na wieżę. I zamarł.

\- Czemu sir, ogień się nie pali? - spytał jeden z żołnierzy.

Duncan poczuł jak zimny pot spływa mu po plecach. "Przecież dali wyraźny znak."-pomyślał.- "Może to przez pogodę?"

\- Zapalić jeszcze dwie tyki.- rozkazał gwardzistom. Król wydawał rozkazy dowódcą polowym. Pierwsze szeregi ich ludzi zaczynały pękać.

Duncan czekał aż zapalą pozostałe a czas niemiłosiernie mu się dłużył. "Oby ten płomień wkrótce zapłonął bo inaczej..."

...

"Co ja robię, co ja na tyłki Patronów robię?"- myślał Faren nacierając na stojące przed wieżą pomioty. Za sobą słyszał bojowe okrzyki oddziału, oddziału na czele którego niespodziewanie stanął. Obok niego, z uniesioną tarczą, biegł Alisteir. Udzielił się jemu zapał bitewny i też krzyczał bojowo.

\- Pokonamy je! - natarł na wroga wywijając mieczem.

Pomioty ich dostrzegły i ruszyły w ich stronę porzucając umocnienia. "Ciekawe" zdążył pomyśleć krasnolud kiedy ciachnął pierwszego genloka. Ludzie uderzyli z wrzaskiem na pomioty, zupełnie nie pasującym do jeszcze przed chwilą uciekających niedobitków. Dla Broscy był to nowy, zupełnie nieznany rodzaj walki. Nie było mowy o uczeniu się przeciwnika, flankowaniu czy pracy nóg. Była tylko rąbanina, parowanie ciosów i zadawaniu cięć w odsłonięte miejsca. Jednak korzystał z przywilejów dowódcy. Żołnierze garneli się do niego, chroniąc boki i pozwalając nie przejmować się plecami.

\- Za mną, kurwa! Za mną! -krzyczał opętańczo. Docierali już do drzwi wieży.

...

\- Dajcie następnego! - zawołała matka Weronika.

Żołnierze wnieśli kolejnego rannego. Cały szpital polowy był zasłany posłaniami z rannymi. " Stwórco, daj mi siłę by nie zawieść ich" - pomyślała Wynne. Była czarodziejką, jedną z Kręgu którzy zostali oddelegowani do leczenia. Pomagała siostrom zakonnym w najcięższych przypadkach ale przynosili im chyba wyłącznie takie. Magia uzdrawiająca była wspaniała ale nie, niewyczerpalna. " Która to już buteleczka lyrlium?" - pomyślała biorąc naczynie. - "Piąta? Szósta?". Nie miało to znaczenia. Dopóki stoi na nogach będzie pomagać rannym.

\- Czarodziejko. - usłyszała wołanie matki Weroniki. Szybko przełknęła eliksir i podeszła między posłaniami do kapłanki przy stole operacyjnym.

\- Potrzeba jeszcze magi, tracimy go. - była pochylona z narzędziami chirurgicznymi nad brzuchem mężczyzny. Niezły był w nim rozgardiasz, ślady po uderzeniu młotem bojowym były okropne.

\- Magia ma służyć człowiekowi.- wyszeptała Wynne i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcie.

...

Po załamaniu oporu przed wieżą, odział Farena wdarł się do środka. Choć pomioty nie zdążyły zabarykadować drzwi, to jednak czekały tam na nich, gotowe pozabijać ich. Brosca nie miał czasu przyglądać się architekturze wieży, za bardzo był zajęty walką o życie. Ludzcy wojownicy natarli z furią na pomioty na drugim końcu sali. Pomioty nie pozostały dłużne.

\- Przebijać się! - krzyczał Alisteir, wbijając miecz pod pachę hurloka. - Atakować! - odbił cios młota tarczą i walnął nią adwersarza.

W ludzkich wojowników jakby coś wstąpiło, biegli bez obaw do walki by zabić pomioty. Jednak przewaga liczebna przeciwnika robiła swoje. Na każdego żołnierza przypadały trzy pomioty. Faren dalej nacierał. Nagle mignął mu błysk przed oczami a potem usłyszał wielki huk. Za nim leżało spalonych trzech żołnierzy i kilka pomiotów. Odruchowo rzucił nożem w kierunku skąd nadleciał płomień, ale broń odbiła się od niewidzialnej bariery pomiota. Faren nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Zatem to musiał być...

\- Emisariusz! - krzyknął Alisteir. Pomiot władający magią właśnie wypuścił kolejną kulę ognistą, zabijając ją dwóch ludzi i jednego pomiota. "Najwyraźniej nie przejmuje się że może trafić swoich" - pomyślał Faren. Nie wiedział jak się walczy z magiem. Krasnoludy nie mogą władać magią, coś związane z budową ich ciał miało na to wpływ. Na szczęście Alisteir wiedział.

\- Za Stwórcę! - wrzasnął rycerz i z uniesioną tarczą natarł na pomiota. Zbił magiczny pocisk puklerzem, za nim poleciał stożek zimna, którego uniknął przewrotem. Pomiot machał rękami szykując kolejny czar ale nie zdążył. Upadł z uciętym łbem na posadzkę.

...

Armia Fereldenu zaczynała się chwiać. Choć miejsce dobre do obrony i świetnie wyszkoleni wojownicy dawały przewagę, to teraz coraz bardziej była odczuwalna przewaga liczebna przeciwnika. Co raz ciężej walczącym było unosić miecze, co raz trudniej było ustać w zbrojach. Tym bardziej że walczyli już długo a poległych nie było komu zastąpić. Fergus odbił kolejny cios topora a stojący obok Koper wbił włócznię w pomiota. Razem z wojskami z Wysokorza zajmował lewe skrzydło armii. " Czemu jeszcze nie ma uderzenia terna Loghaina?" - myślał - "I czemu nie dołączył do nas mój ojciec razem z arlem Howe? To miał być jeden dzień opóźnienia, a ciągle ich nie ma." - Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, musiał prowadzić swoich ludzi.

\- Wytrzymajcie! - wołał. - Już niedługo nadejdzie odsiecz!

...

Odział Farena posuwał się naprzód, jednak nie bez strat. Na drugim poziomie było trochę mniej pomiotów i mogli stanąć na chwilę by opatrzyć ranny. Z dwudziestu kilku tych szturmujących na wieżę, została jakaś połowa, nikt też nie uniknął jakiś większych lub mniejszych ran. Broscie ciekła krew z bandaża na ramieniu, a Alisteir miał podbite oko i dostał włócznią w bok, szczęściem nie głęboko ale rana przeszkadzała.

\- Czekajcie! - zawołał jeden z żołnierzy. Pozostali odwrócili się do niego. - Słyszycie to szczekanie?

\- Aha - zawtórował mu drugi. - Mamy szczęście, pomioty nie zabiły jeszcze mabarii w klatkach. Możemy je wykorzystać przeciw nim.

Faren był sceptyczny.

\- A co jeśli rzucą się na nas? - spytał.

\- Krasnoludzie, nie obrażaj mabarii.- odparł kolejny wojownik. - To mądre psy, nie zaatakują ludzi, tylko pomioty.

Widząc że większość się zgadza z wojownikiem, Faren ustąpił.

Kiedy wpadli do kolejnego pomieszczenie okazało się że mabarii faktycznie są tam w klatkach. Szczekały i warczały na pomioty które nie ważyły się podejść do klatek. Pomioty odwróciły się w kierunku żołnierzy i ruszyły na nich. Jeden z żołnierzy dopadł dźwigni otwierającej klatki i pociągnął ją. Klatki otwarły się z głośnym trzaskiem i ogary rzuciły się na pomioty. Faren musiał przyznać przed sobą że był pod wrażeniem siły ogarów. Dzięki swojej masie mabarii obalały przeciwników a potem przegryzały mu gardło. Żaden z nich nie zaatakował jego ludzi.

...

\- Gińcie, gińcie potwory! - krzyczał Lipor. Miał już dość, dość pomiotów, dość Plagi, dość królów, Strażników i w ogóle dość wszystkiego!

Właśnie przed chwilą zginął jego kolega Wiktor a w poprzedniej bitwie stracił Ashey. Chciał by to wszystko się skończyło, by nie było więcej wojny i...

\- Uwaga, kolejny ostrzał! - usłyszał z lewej. Zobaczył jak strzały zataczają łuk na niebie w jego stronę. Uniósł tarczę. Za wolno.

...

Pomimo pomocy ogarów walki były ciężkie i kiedy stanęli przed schodami prowadzącymi na szczyt, okazało się że zostało ich tylko pięcioro, lub siedmioro licząc z mabarii. Wszyscy byli wyczerpani ale ich zadanie jeszcze się nie skończyło. Farenowi prawie skończyły się już trucizny i noże do rzucania.

\- Oby nie było ich tam już więcej niż jeden. - wyjęczał wysoki wojownik. - Więcej nie dam rady.

Nikomu nie chciało się tego komentować. Faren rzucił tylko krótkie.

\- Idziemy dalej.

Kiedy wbiegli na szczyt wieży przywiał ich głośny ryk.

\- Co do... - zaczął Faren ale nie dokończył. Przed nimi stał ogr. Olbrzymi, z rogami na głowie dorównującym wzrostowi dorosłego człowieka. Był wysoki jak dwóch ludzi, jeden na drugim a masywny jak krasnolud. Ryknął w ich stronę ukazując komplet zębów z wystającego pyska. Wszyscy stanęli nie pewni co mają robić. Tylko psy nie okazując strachu rzuciły się na potwora.

Pierwszego psa zmiażdżył a drugiego chwycił w ręce i rozerwał.

"Myśl Faren, myśl. Wszystko można zabić, tylko..." - już wiedział.

\- Rozproszyć się!- wrzasnął widząc że potwór gotuje się do szarży. Wszyscy odskoczyli w boki, za zaraz wpadł tam rozpędzony ogr.

\- Wy dwaj ściągnijcie jego uwagę. - zawołał do będących po jego lewej stronie. - Alisteir, rozpal ogień. A wysoki za mną!

Ogr zaczął się podnosić, gdy wojownicy obrzucali go obelgami. Ruszył za nimi. Alisteir dopadł stosu i zaczął krzesać iskry. Faren podał wysokiemu żołnierzowi słoiczek z dziwną substancją.

\- Jesteś wyższy ode mnie, więc weź ten słoiczek. Jak rzucisz nim w twarz ogra to zostanie oślepiony na kilka minut.

Wojownik przyjął słoik bez słowa.

\- Arrrggg- wrzasnął jeden z dwójki którą Faren posłał do odciągnięcie potwora. Miał wyrwaną rękę z boku. Ogr ryczał przeraźliwie i machał człowiekiem jak lalką, uderzając nim to w ścianę, to w podłogę. Drugi żołnierz biegł byle dalej od ogra.

\- Rzucaj! - krzyknął Faren.

Wydarzyły się trzy rzeczy. Pierwsza, wojownik trafił. Druga, Faren rzucił się w ogra. Trzecia, zapłonął ogień sygnałowy.

Ogr ryczał i machał łapami na wszystkie strony próbując trafić kogoś. Mając nadzieję że pozostali zrozumieją o co mu chodzi, Faren ruszył w by zajść z boku potwora. Alisteir nagle krzyknął.

\- Chodź do mnie! No chodź! - ogr ruszył z impetem w jego stronę.

Alisteir czekał, czekał, czekał do ostatniej chwili i odrzucając tarczę w lewo, rzucił się w prawo. Ogr dał się nabrać i uderzył w miejsce gdzie leżała tarcza. Trafił w drewnianą część wieży i łapa przez chwilę mu ugrzęzła. W trzech krokach pojawił się za nim Faren i wbił mu mieczyk w cztery litery i natychmiast rzucił się w tył, unikając o włos uderzenia.

Ogr tym ciosem odsłonił się, co wykorzystał Alisteir wbijając mu miecz w gardło. Potwór wydał z siebie ryk, pomieszany z bulgotem i padł.

...

Duncan walczył tuż u boku króla. Ostatnie rezerwy już od dawna walczą ostatkiem sił a wsparcia nie widać. Król miał swoją wymarzoną okazję do walki, ale teraz Duncan nie był pewien czy monarcha jest taki uszczęśliwiony.

Wtem, Duncan znów usłyszał głosy, głosy w głowie które towarzyszą mu od trzydziestu lat, silne jak nigdy dotąd. Chciał coś powiedzieć do Cailana, ale nagle pojawił się olbrzymi ogr.

Odrzucił Strażnika jak mysz i chwycił króla w żelaznym uścisku. Trzask i król padł martwy.

Patrzył na ciało króla, nie pojmował jak mogło do tego dojść. Przecież wiedzieli że nadchodzi Plaga. Ruszył wściekle na ogra chcąc by to wszystko już się skończyło.

...

\- Co oni robią? - spytał Alisteir. Faren podniósł na niego oczy,odrywając je od rany nogi jednego z żołnierzy, którą opatrywał.

\- Co się dzieje? - odparł, nie przerywając bandażowania.

\- Oni... oni wycofują się...- powiedział głucho Alisteir.

Faren wstał i podszedł do niego. Spojrzał i splunął.

\- Cholera jasna! Na brody Patronów!- krzyczał.

Wojska terna Loghaina które miały za zadanie zaatakować pomioty od tyłu wycofywały się. Bez walki zostawiały na śmierć swych towarzyszy. Faren zaczął kręcić głową.

\- Musimy się stąd wynosić. - krzyknął do ocalałych. - Bitwa przegrana, zaraz tu będzie mnóstwo po...- nie dokończył bo nagle na schodach pojawiły się hurrlorki i genloki. Chciał wyciągnąć miecze ale poczuł uderzenie w ramię. Strzała. Chciał ją wyszarpnąć ale mięśnie nagle zrobiły m się słabe. Poczuł że pada na podłogę. Słyszał z oddali krzyki i wybuchy. Ostatnie co pomyślał było- "Zatruta... Strzała".


	6. Niespodziewana pomoc

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, zarówno te zachęty, jak i te z poradami. Ja zawsze chętnie przeczytam waszą opinię na temat moich prac, więc komentujcie. A dla dociekliwych polecam szukać w nich nawiązań do różnej fantastyki, zarówno filmowej, growej, książkowej czy komiksowej.**

Bryłkowiec zajadał jakieś odpadki. W Orzamarze te małe zwierzątka były bardzo rozpowszechnione, jadły dosłownie wszystko. Faren był wściekle głodny ale zmusił się do ostrożnego skradania się do bryłkowca. Te stworzonka nie miały może najlepszego wzroku ale słuch miały doskonały. Faren musiał uważać by nie potrącić czegoś nogą, nie chciał go spłoszyć.

Bryłkowiec jakby coś usłyszał bo podniósł głowę i nasłuchiwał. Młody krasnolud zamarł, modląc się do Patronów by zwierzak go zignorował. Dziś najwyraźniej mu sprzyjali bo bryłkowiec wrócił do jedzenia. Faren zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej, już tylko cztery kroki dzieliły go od zdobyczy, zaraz będzie go mieć...

Bryłkowiec podniósł gwałtownie głowę i się obejrzał.

Faren nie czekając na reakcje zwierza, rzucił się na nie.

Bryłkowiec próbował odskoczyć ale krasnolud był szybszy. Chwycił go za szyję i korpus. Zwierzak usiłował wydostać się z pułapki lecz krasnolud trzymał go mocno. Nie zwlekając, skręcił mu kark.

Faren uśmiechnął się. Tego żarcia starczy im na dwa dni, może nawet na trzy bo trafił mu się tłuściutki okaz. Teraz tylko dotrzeć do domu i...

\- No proszę, rudzielec coś upolował. - usłyszał za sobą znienawidzony głos. Odwrócił się.

Stali tam Wulgr i Espen, bracia i bezkastowcy tak samo jak Faren. Tylko kilka lat od niego starsi, mieli już swoje pierwsze brody, często zabierali mu jego łupy. Nienawidził ich.

\- No, jak miło że zajął się naszym bryłkowcem - stwierdził wesoło Wulgr.

\- Oddawaj go po dobroci, to może nie obijemy cię - dodał Espen. - Zbyt mocno.

Faren nie miał zamiaru tracić mięsa które z takim trudem zdobył. Wstając, niby opał się rękom o ziemię a tak naprawdę zgarnął garść piasku. Bryłkowca przyciskał do piersi lewą ręką.

\- No już - powiedział Espen podchodząc z pałką. Faren cisnął mu piach w oczy i nie czekając na jego reakcje rzucił się do ucieczki.

\- Arg - wrzasnął Espen. - Łap go Wulgr!

Faren biegł nie oglądając się za siebie, mając nadzieję że zdoła uciec. Czasem udawało mu się im umknąć. Nagle poczuł ból w plecach. Dostał kamieniem rzuconym przez Wulgra. Stracił równowagę i potknął się o jakąś skrzynkę. Poleciał jak długi nie upuszczając mięsa. Boleśnie otarł się bokiem o żwir na drodze. Zanim zdążył się pozbierać już byli przy nim bracia.

\- A masz kurzalcu! - krzyknął Espen bijąc go po plecach kijem.

\- Było nie podskakiwać! - Kopnął go Wulgr.

Kiedy Espen robił kolejny zamach, Faren puścił bryłkowca i rzucił się na niego, przewracając go.

Kij uderzył go po raz kolejny w plecy ale Faren walnął prześladowcę prosto w gębę.

Drugiego ciosu zadać nie zdążył bo Wulgr chwycił go od tyłu za ręce. Espen wstał i pomasował szczękę.

\- Nieźle, ale daleko ci do nas, gnoju - stwierdził.

Faren usiłował uwolnić się z uścisku ale Wulgr trzymał go mocno.

Poczuł uderzenie w brzuch, tak że tchu mu zabrakło.

\- Mówiłem ci - ciągnął Espen. - Bez układu tu nie przeżyjesz.- Kolejne uderzenie. Faren spróbował kopnąć oprawcę ale ten usunął spoza jego zasięgu.

\- Ach, głebinowiec dalej gryzie. - stwierdził Wulgr.

\- To trzeba dać mu lekcję której nie zapomni.

Brosca dostał tym razem w głowę i zamroczyło go. Miał wrażenie że w brzuchu ma już dziurę i zdziwił się gdy jej tam nie było.

\- Ty. Nie śpimy. - Potrząsnął nim Espen. - Zapamiętaj sobie że większość twoich łupów idzie do nas. Ty żywisz się resztkami.

Kolejne uderzenie w brzuch.

Faren ani nie myślał o poddaniu się. Udając że nie może ustać dłużej osunął się jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy Wulgr podciągnął go w górę, Faren gwałtownie walnął go tyłem głowy, prosto w nos.

Wulgr puścił go trzymając się za nos. Espen zadał kolejny cios w brzuch ale tym razem Faren mógł go wyminąć. Przechwycił cios prawą ręką i uderzył adwersarza lewą pięścią, prosto w szczękę. Odskoczył , unikając ciosu Wulgra. Wprowadził szybki kopniak w odsłonięte krocze krasnoluda i znów odskoczył przed lecącą pałką.

Oprawcy zaczynali się zbliżać do niego i Faren uznał że to czas na taktyczny odwrót. Odwrócił się w kierunku gdzie upadł mu bryłkowiec i...

Nie było go tam.

W całej okolicy nie było bryłkowca!

"Chorobcia" - pomyślał Faren. - " Ktoś go musiał buchnąć gdy walczyli między sobą". Teraz nie miał czasu by się nad tym martwić.

\- Teraz cię obijemy, z bryłkowcem lub bez niego, masz wpierdol. - uderzył pięściami o siebie Espen.

\- Masz przewalone, kurzalcu. - Dodał Wulgr. - Szykuj się na...

\- Straż! - krzyknął Faren wskazując za nich.

Odwrócili się jak idioci, a Brosca nie czekał. Od razu pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku.

Skręcał, lawirował między uliczkami, ścigany przez ich krzyki. Faktem że nie miał zdobyczy i znowu jego rodzina została skazana na grzyby głebinowe, postanowił martwić się później. Teraz skupiał się tylko na jednym.

"Uciec. Przeżyć. Nie dać się. Uciec. Przeżyć. Nie dać się złapać."

Te myśli towarzyszyły mu od zawsze w jego dwunastoletnim życiu.

...

Kiedy Faren otworzył oczy zobaczył nad sobą drewniany sufit, po którym baraszkowały pająki i muchy. Leżał w jakimś łóżku, ewidentnie dla niego za dużym, przykryty kocem. Spróbował się przeciągnąć. Odpowiedział mu ból, głównie w boku, na piersi i w lewej ręce.

"Żyję" - Pomyślał. - "Wszystko mnie boli ale żyję".

Spróbował usiąść, z bólem ale jednak mu się udało. Zorientował się że oprócz spodni i bandaży nie ma nic na sobie. Zacisnął pięści i rozluźnił. Był ból ale nie tyle duży by przeszkodził mu w poruszaniu się, co go cieszyło.

\- Widzę że już się obudziłeś. - stwierdziła kobieta stojąca przy palenisku.

Faren zdążył się zorientować że znajdują się w chacie, gdyby nie fakt że wykonana z drewna i że były półki z książkami i jakieś namiastki luksusu w rodzaju dywanów czy szyb w oknach, pomyślałby że jest w domu, w Orzamarze.

\- Co się stało? - spytał niepewnie - Pamiętam bitwę i wieżę...

\- Bitwa została przegrana, jakiś wasz dowódca nie dołączył do walki, skazując was na klęskę. - odparła Morrigan.

\- Loghain.

\- Tak się nazywał. - powiedziała Morrigan. - Ci których porzucił zostawił na pewną śmierć. Twój przyjaciel... kiepsko to znosi.

\- Alistair? - spytał Brosca

\- Tak, ten drugi Szary Strażnik.

\- Zacznijmy od tego że nie jest on moim przyjacielem. - odparł Faren. - Znam go zaledwie od wczoraj. Jeszcze nic o nim nie wiem.

\- Dobrze, skoro tak twierdzisz - powiedziała Morrigan - Matka czeka na zewnątrz z tym drugim. Chce z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Okej, a moja zbroja? Broń?

\- Stoi w koncie, wyczyszczona i zreperowana. Swoją drogą to Strażnicy nie piorą, czy to jakiś element krasnoludzkiej kultury?

Podnosząc zbroję Faren skrzywił się. Lekki pancerz był już sfatygowany i nadawał się właściwie do wyrzucenia. Chciał się zaopatrzyć w nowy ale kwatermistrz nie miał nic na jego rozmiar a płatnerza nie miał już czasu szukać. A potem była już bitwa. Żałował że nie zdarł z jakiegoś genloka, parę wydawało mu się w porządku ale wtedy liczył się pośpiech i nie było czasu na porządne obdarcie trupów.

\- Nie, to zwykła oszczędność czasu i środków. - Odparł i zmienił temat. - To ty mnie opatrzyłaś?

\- Nie, moja matka. Ze mnie żadna uzdrowicielka.

Sznurując lewego buta, jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.

\- A jak nas stamtąd wydostała? Schody były już zablokowane przez pomioty.

\- Zamieniła się w ogromnego ptaka i wyniosła was w swoich szponach. - zapinając sprzączkę napierśnika Faren uniósł jedną brew. - Jeśli nie pasuje ci ta wersja, musisz dopytać moją matkę. Choć na jej miejscu uratowałabym waszego króla. Za niego można by dostać większy okup.

Faren kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z tym rozumowaniem. Sprawdził jedną z sakw przy pasku. Została mu tylko jedna fiolka wywaru z trupikorzenia i ten wisiorek który dostał po Dołączeniu . Niewiele, w dodatku miał miał tylko dwa krótkie miecze i jeden nóż do rzucania. "Niedobrze" - pomyślał. Przynajmniej sakiewka pozostała przyjemnie ciężka, ale reszta... Tym bardziej że nie wiedział kiedy będzie miał okazję uzupełnić zapasy.

\- Na razie przyjmę tę wersje, ale puki co muszę ci i twojej matce podziękować za ratunek.

I skłonił się. Kiedyś siostra mu opowiadała że tak krasnolud powinien okazać szacunek temu, komu coś zawdzięcza. Nie robił tego za często ale teraz wydawało mu się właściwe.

\- Proszę bardzo, ale większość i tak zrobiła moja matka. Idź już lepiej do niej.

Kiedy wyszedł z chaty zobaczył przed sobą jezioro, właściwie bagno. Na brzegu stał Alistair i ta stara kobieta którą zdążyli poznać wczoraj.

Pierwsza zobaczyła go staruszka.

\- Widzisz? Oto twój towarzysz, krasnolud Faren. Za bardzo się martwisz, młodzieńcze.

Ignorując ból w piersi, Brosca podszedł do nich.

\- Ty żyjesz! - powiedział Alistair - Byłem pewien, że jesteś martwy.

\- Taaa, a ja że wygraliśmy - odparł Faren - Jak widać obaj się myliliśmy.

\- Duncan nie żyje. - powiedział grobowym głosem Alistair- Szarzy Strażnicy, nawet król... wszyscy nie żyją. Gdyby nie matka Morrigan, leżelibyśmy martwi na szczycie tej wieży.

\- Nie mów o mnie tak, jakby tu mnie nie było, chłopcze.

\- Przepraszam... ale jak mamy cię nazywać?- odparł Alistair- Nie przedstawiłaś się nam.

\- Imiona są ładne, ale bezużyteczne. - odpowiedziała. - Możecie nazywać mnie Flemeth.

\- Ta Flemeth? - Nie dowierzał Ali.- Flemeth z legend? Więc to prawda - jesteś Wiedźmą z Głuszy?

Farenowi nic to nie mówiło, nie za dobrze znał ludzkie legendy. Choć z krasnoludzkimi nie było u niego lepiej, zwyczajnie uważał je za nieprzydatne.

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? Znam się trochę na magi, wy także z niej korzystacie, prawda?

\- A co nas obchodzi kim jest ona jest? - stwierdził Faren. - Ona ma swoje sekrety, my swoje i na tym poprzestańmy. Powinniśmy się stąd wynosić, gdzieś daleko od pomiotów.

\- Chwila, teraz czas na obowiązki.- oznajmiła Flemeth. - Obowiązkiem Szarej Straży było od zawsze jednoczyć ludzi przeciwko Pladze. A może zmieniło się coś gdy nie patrzyłam?

\- A to się zmieniło że nie mamy armii, wsparcia, pieniędzy czy choćby dobrego uzbrojenia. - odparł Faren.

\- I co zamierzacie zmienić w tej kwestii? - dopytywała Flemeth.

\- Jakie "my"? To Alistair jest tu Strażnikiem, ja mam ochotę przeżyć! - odparł zirytowany Faren.

\- Proszę, wszyscy zginęli, nie opuszczaj mnie teraz. - powiedział rozpaczliwie Ali.

\- A jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? - odparł Faren - We dwóch przeciwko Hordzie? Już stryczek wydaje się atrakcyjniejszy.

\- Zaraz - powiedział Alistair - Przecież mamy traktaty. Zobowiązują one do stawienia się pod komendą Szarej Straży ludzi, elfy, krasnoludy i magów, przeciwko pladze! Możemy...

Faren się zaśmiał. Tak się nie ubawił od czasu gdy Berath poślizgnął się na kupie głębinowca i zaliczył wywrotkę.

\- Nie no. Ty wierzysz że to wystarczy? - powiedział rozbawiony - Wierzysz że te wszystkie stronnictwa zjednoczą się pod naszym przywództwem?

\- Przecież są złożone obietnice. Traktaty...

\- Są tyle warte by napalić nimi w piecu. - uciął Faren - Ty naiwnie wierzysz że za samą obietnicę złożoną przez czyiś przodków, przekonasz kogokolwiek by coś zrobił. Otóż nie, nie przekonasz, chyba że masz argumenty w postaci złota, siły lub haków na tego kogoś.

Alistair wyglądał na przybitego.

\- Przecież coś musimy zrobić. Sam sobie nie poradzę, proszę nie opuszczaj mnie w takiej chwili.

\- Mam inny plan - odparł Faren - Olejemy to i udamy się za granicę na wschód lub północ. Tacy jak my dwaj zawsze znajdą pracę jako najemnicy lub ochroniarze.

"Nie mówiąc o tym że zawsze mogę coś ukraść, ale nie trzeba o tym świętoszka informować."

\- Nie! - powiedział mocniejszym głosem Alistair. - Nie. Loghain musi zapłacić za to co uczynił. Śmierć Duncana i innych nie pójdzie na marne. Nie pozwolę na to.

\- Mówię ci, to przegrana sprawa – odparł Faren – Zwyczajnie nie da rady, a zmarłym nie przywróci życia zemsta.

Sam stracił kilku przyjaciół w ulicznych walkach i wiedział że czasem lepiej odpuścić.

\- Nie – powiedział Alistair. – Przysięgałem i ty zresztą też, by pomimo wszystkiego, powstrzymać Plagę i zamierzam dotrzymać przysięgi. Musimy pokonać Hordę.

Faren pokręcił głową, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Pokonać Plagę, dobre - ironizował - A wiesz mój drogi rycerzyku jak tego dokonać? Załóżmy że uda ci się zebrać drugą armię. Pomińmy fakt że to karkołomne ale załóżmy że jednak uda ci się zebrać dość sojuszników, by zaatakować Hordę. O ile pamiętam, to armia świętej pamięci króla pokonywała już Hordę w kilku bitwach a mimo to sam Duncan twierdził, że Horda pomiotów rośnie w siłę. To jak, rycerzyku, zamierzasz tego dokonać?

Alistair przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

\- Zabijając Arcydemona, rzecz jasna.

\- A czym dokładnie jest Arcydemon? - spytał Faren - Podobno czymś więcej niż smokiem. Wiesz w jak go wywabić od Hordy by zaatakować? Wiesz jak się go zabija? Na jaką truciznę jest wrażliwy, jeśli w ogóle. Czy do jego pokonania jest potrzebne coś jeszcze?

Alistair zawahał się.

\- No... Nie. Duncan mówił, że powie mi jak przyjdzie na to pora ale on...

\- Czyli praktycznie nic nie wiemy, równie dobrze moglibyśmy próbować zamachu na króla Orzammaru, z takim samym skutkiem.

Pokręcił głową.

-Wybacz, ale powodzenia w samobójstwie, bo ja nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału.

Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. Alistaira zatkało.

\- Poczekaj krasnoludzie. - tym razem odezwała się Flemeth. Faren stanął.

\- Pozwolisz na rozmowę w cztery oczy? - powiedziała tonem który nie brzmiał jak pytanie. Faren chciał odmówić ale coś w jej głosie powstrzymało go, więc skinął głową i przeszli na tyły chatki zostawiając Alistaira z Morrigan, która właśnie wyszła z budynku.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę bezkastowcu, że on sobie sam nie poradzi.

Zanim Faren zdążył odpowiedzieć, dodała.

\- Tak, wiem kim jesteś, mój drogi. Pytanie czy chcesz by inni się dowiedzieli.

Farena zdziwiło że ta kobieta wie kim jest. Wielu krasnoludów nosiło tatuaże, ale tylko oni sami znali ich znaczenie. Jego znak na policzku był wypalony, nie wytatuowany choć trzeba było się bliżej przyjrzeć by zauważyć różnicę. Innym rasom nie chciało się najczęściej uczyć o ich znaczeniu. Najwyraźniej zawsze znalazły się wyjątki.

\- Nie jest to jakaś wiedza tajemna - odparł - Nie jestem pierwszym bezkastowcem na powierzchni i na pewno nie ostatnim. Jeśli chcesz możesz o tym powiedzieć innym.

Choć wolałby mieć czystą kartę na powierzchni, to jednak nie było to tak ważne by ulegać szantażowi.

\- Och, ale ja nie mówię samym fakcie pochodzenia z dołu waszego społeczeństwa - powiedziała tajemniczym głosem - Mówię o twojej siostrze, łowczyni szlachciców. Mówię o matce pijaczce. Mówię o twoim przyjacielu Lesce. Mówię o twoim zabójstwie jednego z liderów półświatka Orzammarskiego, Berathca.

Teraz krasnoluda zmroziło. Skąd ona, na tym zapomnianym przez Patronów miejscu wiedziała co się wydarzyło dwa tygodnie wcześniej? Oprócz niego wiedział o tym tylko Duncan, a on nie żyje. Nikt ich nie mijał jak podróżowali do Ostagaru, więc nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek przekazaniu informacji.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - spytał.

\- Kimś kto wie bardzo wiele. - odparła tajemniczo - Wiem o wielu rzeczach ale inne pozostają przed moim wzrokiem ukryte. Wiem natomiast że pomimo tego co pokazujesz światu, tak naprawdę kochasz swoich bliskich.

\- Orzammar - powiedział zimnym głosem - Od lat walczy z pomiotami i raczej się nie zapowiada by miał w najbliższym czasie upaść.

\- Dobrze wiesz mój drogi że jeśli Plaga opanuje Ferelden, to Orzammar będzie otoczony z dwóch stron, a bez wsparcia z zewnątrz upadnie a wraz z nim zginą twoi bliscy.

Faren odetchnął głęboko.

\- Zatem skoro jesteś tak dobrze poinformowana, to też wiesz że to głównie wina nas samych, krasnoludów – powiedział zdenerwowany – Nasza elita żyje przede wszystkim pamięcią o utraconej chwale i zakorzeniona jest w tradycji, nie pozwala na zmiany. Woleliby by miasto upadło, niż by dać szanse bezkastowcom. Tak, Orzammar upadnie, ale wyłącznie z winy samych mieszkańców. I to, że rzucę się samobójczo na ratunek nic nie zmieni.

Flemeth patrzyła na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem który wydawał się Farenowi jakby zaglądał mu pod skórę.

\- Tak – powiedziała po chwili – Dlatego twój towarzysz potrzebuje ciebie.

Faren spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

\- Słuchałaś przez chwilę tego co mówiłem? Nie wyruszę na stracenie. To co proponuje ten naiwniak to okrężna droga na stos pogrzebowy.

\- Słuchałam mój drogi, uważnie słuchałam. Twój towarzysz potrzebuje przywódcy, kogoś kto go poprowadzi. Kogoś kto patrzy nieszablonowo. Kogoś kto podejmie trudne decyzje i będzie potrafił z tym żyć.

Dalej Faren nie był przekonany.

\- Aha, przyznaję jesteś nieźle poinformowana ale to jeszcze nie znaczy że masz jakieś objawienia. To wszystko można wyjaśnić w logiczny sposób.

\- A jakby tego było mało - dodała jeszcze - To wiedz, że potrafię dostrzec pewne echa tego co się wydarzy. Rzeczy które jeszcze się nie wydarzyły. Mogę cię przed nimi ostrzec.

\- To fajnie, pewnie dzięki temu dobrze obstawiasz walki kogutów - odpowiedział ironicznie Brosca - Nawet jeśli to potrafisz, to nie życzę sobie byś mi przepowiadała. Sam kształtuję swój los.

Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

\- Zatem odwołam się do twoich marzeń, tych myśli którymi nie dzieliłeś się nawet z siostrą. – mówiła z werwą w głosie - Zawsze pragnąłeś akceptacji ze strony pobratymców i zawsze pragnąłeś być tym który wyciągnie pozostałych bezkastowców z dna. Los daje ci szanse by zacząć zmiany których pragniesz. Jako Szary Strażnik masz większe możliwości, niż jakikolwiek bezkastowiec przed tobą. Chcesz to zmarnować?

Faren już był trochę przerażony. Skąd ta kobieta wiedziała o tym? Tymi przemyśleniami z nikim się nie dzielił, zatem jak ona to odgadła? To że pragnął akceptacji to dało się odgadnąć ale nikt kto by go znał nie nazwał by go przodownikiem, który pociągnie za sobą innych.

\- Nawet jeśli wezmę w tym udział, nie gwarantuje to sukcesu. – odparł – Nie możesz mi obiecać że się to uda.

\- Oczywiście, że nie mogę. – Flemeth zaśmiała się. – Jesteś zbyt inteligentny by uwierzyć w coś takiego. Mogę jednak zapewnić wam na tę chwilę wsparcie, takie coś na start.

\- A konkretnie? – spytał Faren.

\- Konkretnie mogę wam zapewnić prowiant potrzebny na dotarcie do najbliższych ludzkich siedzib, mogę wam zapewnić sprzęt obozowy, mogę zapewnić wam mapy Fereldenu. Oraz wsparcie magii, w postaci mojej córki, Morrigan.

To zbiło Brosce z tropu.

\- Zatem, dajesz nam jako wsparcie własną córkę – stwierdził – Znaczy że traktujesz to poważnie.

\- Owszem mój drogi, bo widzisz by zaszły jakiekolwiek zamiany, trzeba umieć coś poświęcić. – odpowiedziała – Ten co niczego nie poświęci, ten też nigdy niczego nie zmieni.

Faren zastanowił się. Nie były to może wymarzone przez niego zadanie i poważnie wątpił w powodzenie całej tej awantury, to jednak dawało szanse by jego życie znaczyło coś więcej. „Jeśli mi się uda, mogę zyskać szacunek i poważanie wśród krasnoludów, nigdy więcej określenia bezkastowiec, nigdy więcej zabijania dla przeżycia..."

\- A po za tym, mój drogi, nie wydostaniesz się z Głuszy bez przewodnika. - dodała jeszcze Flemeth.

I ten ostatni argument ostatecznie przekonał go.

\- Zgoda, pomogę Alistairowi powstrzymać Plagę a potem... Nie, co ja gadam... Przecież to oczywiste że się nam nie uda ale i tak spróbuję.

...

Alistair o mało z portek nie wyskoczył, gdy Faren mu oznajmił że jednak pomoże powstrzymać mu Plagę. Oklapł trochę gdy usłyszał że Morrigan idzie z nimi.O ile wcześniej wyglądał na złamanego i przegranego, teraz wyglądał raczej na lekko przybitego. Ona sama też nie była zbyt zadowolona ale była posłuszna matce.

\- Mogę wiedzieć co dokładnie potrafisz? - Postanowił dopytać się dokładniej krasnolud.

\- Znam się na zielarstwie i czarach, może nie tak jak moja matka ale radzę sobie.

\- Potrafisz gotować? - spytał niewinnie Alistair.

\- Ja... Tak, potrafię gotować. - odparła zirytowana Morrigan.

\- I tak zrobimy dyżury. - szybko wtrącił się Faren

\- Znam też dwadzieścia różnych trucizn, które można przyrządzić z tutejszych roślin. - dodała jeszcze od siebie. - To tak, a pro po gotowania.

To zaciekawiło krasnoluda. Sam umiał wyważyć jakieś pięć trucizn, ale ze elementów dostępnych jedynie pod ziemią. Tym bardziej że nie znał naziemnych roślin. "Będę musiał ją o to wypytać" - pomyślał. Ale musiał to odłożyć, bo za niedługo miało już być południe, jeśli mieli wyruszyć to teraz. Od bitwy minęły już trzy dni.

...

W czasie potrzebnym do wyrecytowania trzykrotnej litanii na cześć Patronów i Kamienia, zebrali się i wyruszyli na północ, do Lothering. Faren i Morrigan szli przodem a Alistair kilka kroków za nimi. Zostali też obdarowani na drogę przez matkę Morrigan w postaci plecaków z derkami na noc, suchym prowiantem w postaci solonego mięsa i placków pszennych. Oprócz tego Faren i Alistair dostali po płaszczu, do ochrony przed zbliżającą się się jesienią.

Udało im się dotrzeć do jednej ze ścieżek, drzewa i bluszcz tutaj mniej wdawały i się we znaki. Było też mniej bajor i jezior, więc mogli iść prędzej.

Faren miał wielką ochotę wypytać czarodziejkę o te trucizny ale zadawał sobie sprawę że są na terenie gdzie grasują pomioty, lepiej zachować czujność. Po za tym pozostali też nie wydawali się chętni do rozmowy.

\- Kiedy powinniśmy dotrzeć do Lothering. - Ciekawość wzięła u Farena górę.

\- Z jakieś trzy dni powinniśmy tam być, o ile nie przytrafią się nam jakieś niespodziewane trudności. - odpowiedziała Morrigan.

"A one zawsze się trafiają" - pomyślał Faren

...

Zatrzymali się na nocleg dopiero kiedy było już tak ciemno że Morrigan i Alistair nie widzieli drogi. Farenowi, jako krasnoludowi ciemność nie przeszkadzała, ale też chciał odpocząć. Znajdowali się jeszcze za blisko potencjalnych pomiotów, więc nie rozpalali ogniska zadowalając się kawałkiem mięsa i sera, popijając wodą z manierki. Faren wziął pierwszą wartę.

...

Po tym jak księżyc zaczął opadać z czubka nieba, Faren chciał obudzić Morrigan na drugą wartę, ale nagle Alistair zerwał się z posłania.

\- Co? Trzeba było powiedzieć wcześniej że chcesz wartę... - Zaczął Faren lecz rycerz mu przerwał przytykając palec do ust.

\- Ciiii... Pomioty... - wyszeptał.

Faren wyciągnął miecze z pochew.

\- Wyczułeś je?

Alistair skinął głową. Faren chciał spytać czemu on ich nie wyczuł ale nie było mu dane zapytać. Nagle usłyszeli w niedaleko ryki pomiotów, szczęk broni i... okrzyki ludzi.

\- Trzeba im pomóc - powiedział Alistair i ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

\- Czekaj - syknął krasnolud ale człowiek go zignorował, idąc w słabym świetle księżyca w zarośla. Faren wymamrotał przekleństwo i chciał obudzić Morrigan, ale ta już wstała i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Faren pokręcił głową i ruszył za Alistairem, a czarodziejka za nim.

...

Udało się im dogonić Alistaira, bo Faren widzi dobrze w ciemnościach a Morrigan wyczarowała sobie małą kulę światła, która unosiła jej się tuż przed nogami.

\- Alistair, poczekaj! - Zawołał szeptem, ale ten znów go olał. Za kolejnymi zaroślami, wpadli prosto na pole walki.

Zgraja pomiotów atakowała trzech żołnierzy, stojących tuż przy wielkim drzewie i osłaniających się wzajemnie. Widać było że walka trwa już od jakiegoś czasu, bo po krzakach i zaroślach było sporo ciał, zarówno pomiotów, jak i ludzi, a stojący wojownicy byli już poranieni i widać było ich zmęczenie.

-Za Szarą Straż! - zawołał bojowo Alistair i ruszył na pomioty.

Faren znów zaklnął i spojrzał na Morrigan która zaczęła już machać kosturem, rzucając jakiś czar. Pobiegł za narwańcem do walki.

Jakieś kilka pomiotów odłączyło się od atakujących żołnierzy i ruszyły na nowo przybyłych.

Broniący się dostrzegli ich wydali okrzyk radości. Zbyt pośpiesznie. Jeden z genloków wykorzystał chwilową nieuwagę wojownika z lewej i pchnął włócznią go pod pachę, w miejsce gdzie nie osłaniały płyty ale jedynie kolczuga. Pchnęty wojownik sapnął i osunął się na ziemię.

Alistair przyjął uderzenie na tarczę, tak ją ustawiając, że miecz pomiota zamiast zatrzymać się na niej, zjechał w dół do ziemi, pozbawiając go równowagi. Rycerz wykorzystał to odcinając mu głowę.

...

Na Farena rzuciły się dwa hurloki, jeden z toporem, drugi z buławą. Odskoczył przed ciosem buławą i zbił ten od topora. Pomioty okazały się wyjątkowo zgrane, gdy jeden atakował, drugi go osłaniał.

–„Na brody patronów." - zdążył pomyśleć. -"To przodownicy!"

Kiepsko, ostatnim razem ledwie poradził sobie z jednym, a rycerzyk i wiedźma mają swoje problemy. Jak zwykle został z problemem sam. Zakręcił ostrzami.

\- No to zatańczmy.

...

Morrigan posłała magiczny pocisk w kierunku Pomiota który chciał zajść Alisatira z boku. Dwa które biegły w jej stronę potraktowała stożkiem zimna, zamrażając ich od pasa w dół. Powywracały się jak długie. Strażnicy walczyli każdy osobno, jak zauważyła.

\- Co za amatorzy - powiedziała do siebie i wymruczała zaklęcie transmutacji.

...

Po tym jak przewaga zaskoczenia minęła, Alisair został zepchnięty do defensywy. Był teraz w postawie nastawionej przede wszystkim na obronę. Bronił się przed atakami dwóch hurloków i jednego genloka. Nagle na jednego z hurloków rzucił się, nie wiadomo skąd wielki pająk. Pomiot wyrywał się ale szczęki pająka rozdarły jego pancerz i wgryzły się w ciało. Reszta pomiotów, jak i Alistair była zbyt zszokowana by coś zrobić.

Pająk podniósł pysk znad trupa i zaczął mu falować, tworząc ludzkie usta.

\- Może głupcze, zrobisz coś z resztą pomiotów? - odezwał się głosem apostatki.

Alistair był zdumiony.

\- Morrigan, to ty?

\- Pogadamy później, teraz mamy bitwę do wygrania. - odparła oschle.

Alistair otrząsnął się akurat na czas, gdy już biegł na niego kolejny pomiot.

...

Uciekając przed ciosami, Faren uznał że musi zaryzykować. Gdy leciał cios buławy, nie uniknął go, tylko mając nadzieję że pancerz jeszcze ten raz wytrzyma, rzucił się wprost na hurloka. Poczuł uderzenie w lewy naramiennik i usłyszał trzask rozdzieranego materiału. Udało mu się obalić pomiota i przetoczyć się w bok, akurat jak ten z toporem uderzył swojego pobratymca, gdzie przed momentem był krasnolud. Faren podniósł się i natarł z mieczami. Jednak leżący jeszcze ostatkiem sił chwycił krasnoluda za nogę. Faren stracił równowagę i upadł. Nie mógł się ruszyć i zobaczył jak leci w jego głowę topór. Mógł jedynie unieść miecz w mizernej nadziei zablokowania ciosu.

Wtem na pomiot został obalony przez jakieś stworzenie. Faren zamrugał zdumiony. Stworzenie okazało się psem, który teraz przegryzał gardło hurloka. Pomiot szarpał się, próbował walczyć ale po chwili znieruchomiał. Pies podniósł łeb, zaszczekał głośno i wyszczerzył się zadowolony w stronę krasnoluda. Faren był zdumiony niespodziewanym ratunkiem ale szybko się podniósł. Jednak bitwa dobiegała już końca. Większość pomiotów leżała martwa, gdzie nie gdzie jakiś podrygiwał. Zobaczył jak wielki pająk przemienia się w Morrigan i jak Alistair podchodzi do ocalałych wojowników. Ciężko oddychając, zaczął sprawdzać czy wszystkie potwory nie żyją, zrobić awanturę rycerzykowi zawsze zdąży. Pies podążył za nim.

...

Alistair podszedł do tych, którym rzucili się na ratunek. Wojownicy bili zajęci opatrywaniem rannego towarzysza ale nie wyglądało to dobrze. Ranna była pod pachą i stracił wiele krwi.

\- Nie zasypiaj Travik, nie zasypiaj. - mówił do towarzysza ciemnowłosy, podczas odpinania mu napierśnika. Tamten miał nieprzytomne spojrzenie.

\- Da sir radę, niech się sir nie poddaje. - dodał drugi, jak sądząc z głosu, nastolatek, zauważył Alistair.

Ranny zaczął charczeć, zakaszlał, wyprężył się i znieruchomiał. Ciemnowłosy zaklął i spojrzał na Alistaira. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, Strażnik nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Sam dopiero co stracił bliskich przyjaciół i mentora.

\- Ech - pierwszy odezwał się ciemnowłosy. - Wypadałoby podziękować za ratunek... Dziękuję i jak się zwiecie?

\- Ja jestem Alistair, krasnolud to Faren a czarodziejka zwie się Morrigan.- odparł - A wy?

Choć już zdążył rozpoznać herb na tarczy, chciał się upewnić.

\- Jestem Fergus Cousland, z Wysokorza, syn


	7. Lothering

To nie była zbyt przyjemna noc dla Farena. Przeciągnął się i wstał obolały z posłania. Miał wrażenie, że od opuszczenia Orzamaru co chwila ma dorzucany kolejny ciężar na plecy. Dołączenie do Straży było tylko początkiem listy problemów. Najpierw nocna potyczka z pomiotami, a po niej...

...

Brosca był wściekły na Alistaira ale z opieprzem musiał się wstrzymać, aż będą mieli chwilę na osobności. Teraz musiał pogadać z ocalałymi z Wysokorza, tego od feralnej tarczy z konkursu. Pod drzewem siedział starszy mężczyzna, wyglądający na trzydzieści kilka wiosen. Twarz miał poważną i dumną, z krótko przystrzyżoną brodą dookoła ust. Włosy układały się w proste linie, ułożone w prostą fryzurę. Miał szerokie bary i sprawiał wrażenie wojownika. Ubrany w zbroję będącą czymś pomiędzy pełną płytową a kolczugą.

Faren nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Rycerz dopiero co stracił towarzyszy, choć jego zdaniem powinien się cieszyć że przeżył. Ale na szczęście nikt nie oczekiwał od krasnoluda grzeczności. Alistair pochylił się ku niemu.

\- Jest synem terna Wysokorza, Fergus Cousland - szepnął.

To Farena zaskoczyło. Spodziewał się raczej jakiegos dowódcy oddziału, czy czegos pomiędzy.

\- Zatem jesteście rycerzem z Wysokorza - stwierdził Faren, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Fergus Cousland, zgadza się?

Giermek rycerza spurpurowiał.

\- Dla ciebie sir Fergus, krasnoludzie! - Poprawił go niezadowolony młodzieniec.

Faren domyślił się, że ten młodszy jest jakimś sługą paniątka, czymś co tu nazywają "Giermkiem". Wyglądał na na mniej niż dwadzieścia zim, widać było, że nie goli się jeszcze regularnie. "Zapewne to była jego pierwsza bitwa" - pomyślał krasnolud, patrząc jak ten ściska swój miecz. Odziany w pancerz łuskowy, wyglądał na przestraszonego, co próbował zamaskować oburzeniem na krasnoluda.

\- W porządku Denys - odezwał się Fergus - Myślę, że możemy pominąć tytuły, w stosunku do naszych wybawców.

Zwrócił się do Farena.

\- Twój towarzysz już wyjawił mi wasze miana, jak również kim jesteście. Szara Straż zawsze była bardzo szanowana w mojej rodzinie. - powiedział syn terna.

Faren dopisał w myślach kolejną pozycję ochrzanu dla Alistaira.

...

Okazało się że to syn jakiegoś wysoko postawionego lorda Fereldenu. Dowiedzieli się, że większa część ich sił została rozgromiona pod Ostagarem ale część wojsk rodu Couslandów, razem rodem Houwe, jeszcze nie dotarła. Fergus, wraz z niedobitkami, wycofywali się na północ, ale zgubili się wśród mokradeł, ciągle nękani przez pomioty. Byli zmuszeni zostawiać zabitych tam gdzie padli i gdyby nie niespodziewany ratunek Strażników, byłoby po nich. Czyli Ali przez swoje pochopne ruszenie na ratunek, zrobił jednak coś praktycznego. Ale to nie był koniec nocnych perypetii. Kolejnym problemem było pojawienie się pewnego czworonoga...

...

Faren właśnie chciał zapytać jaką siłą dysponują teraz Couslandowie i ich przyjaciele Houwe, kiedy poczuł jak jakiś ciężar przy boku.

\- Co, do licha... - zaczął i zobaczył psa. Zdążył już o nim zapomnieć. Ogar sięgał mu do piersi a ludziom do pasa.

\- Piękny okaz - stwierdził Fergus

\- Wybrał cię - dodał Alistair - Nazywają to przypisaniem.

Faren nie był specjalnie zadowolony.

\- Jak się wam podoba to możecie go zabrać, bo mi do szczęścia nie jest potrzebny.

Ogar zaskomlał cichutko i zrobił minę, którą Faren by określił jako "metodę na litość". Zdziwiło go, że psisko wyglądało jakby rozumiało co się do niego mówi.

\- Oj, nie sądzę mości krasnoludzie - odparł Fergus z uśmiechem - Mabari wybierają jednego pana i są mu wierne aż do śmierci. Moja młodsza siostra, Marika, też ma swojego ogara. Po za tym u nas, w Felerdenie, posiadanie Mabari świadczy dobrze o człowieku. I zaznaczam że gary nie wybierają byle kogo.

"Ten tutaj to pewnie wyjątek od reguły" - pomyślał Faren

\- Ogary są też niezrównane w bojach - powiedział Denys

Z tym Faren nie mógł się kłócić, widział jak w bitwie ogary bez cienia strachu rzuciły się na Mroczne Pomioty. Ten argument do niego trafił najmocniej. "Zawsze w chwili kryzysu będę mógł go zjeść.

\- No dobrze, niech zostanie. - odwrócił się do Fergusa. - A wracając do...

\- Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś. - Przerwał mu z uśmiechem Fergus. - Imię.

\- Co?

\- Musisz nadać mu imię.- wyjaśnił rycerz.

Ogar oczekiwał na jego słowa w wyczekującej pozie. Faren uważał to za bezsensu ale pomyślał nad tym. Jakie by nadać mu imię? Coś na odczepne, czy jednak jakieś ze znaczeniem? Myslał przez chwilę i już wiedział.

\- Kamień. - Oznajmił psu. - Będziesz się nazywał Kamień. - "Kamień, miejsce gdzie idą krasnoludy po śmierci. Kamień, więź z przodkami, której mi odmówiono. Kamień, gdzie wierzę, że jednak trafię."

Ogar zaszczekał radośnie, zupełnie nieświadomy znaczenia imienia.

\- Chyba mu się spodobało - powiedział Alistair.

...

Po sprawdzeniu, czy żaden z pomiotów nie udaje martwego, zdecydowali udać się z powrotem do ich obozowiska. Fergus, wraz z Denysem i Alistairem zgodzili się, że nie ma czasu na grzebanie zmarłych ale na modlitwę za zamarłych jeszcze mogą odmówić. Faren to wykorzystał by pośpiesznie przejrzeć trupy, w poszukiwaniu czegoś przydatnego. To nie tak, że nie szanował umarłych ale był zdania, że trupom nie zrobi różnicy, czy się za nich pomodli zaraz po ich śmierci czy trochę później. Po za dwoma sztyletami, nie znalazł niczego co uznałby za przydatne. O dziwo, ogar przyniósł mu w pysku manierkę z gorzałką, cudem nie rozlaną czy rozszarpaną. "Przyda się do odkażania ran" - stwierdził. Było już dosyć ciemno i rosło ryzyko kolejnego ataku pomiotów, ale obecność Strażnika niwelowała te obawy. W obozie Brosca stwierdził że czas na rozmowę w cztery oczy z Alistairem. Odciągnął go trochę dalej, na skraj polany i zaczął ochrzan.

...

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć - zaczął Faren - Co cię podkusiło by rzucać się na oddział pomiotów, bez jakiegokolwiek uprzedzenia?!

Nie miał zamiaru zaczynać tak ostro, ale zmęczenie całodniową wędrówką i emocje związane z walką dopiero teraz znalazły ujście.

\- Potrzebowali pomocy, to im pomogłem - odparł Alistair - Szara Straż ma chronić ludzi przed pomiotami.

Faren przejechał sobie ręką po twarzy.

\- Szara Staż ma powstrzymać Plagę. Nie ratować wszystkich wokół.

\- Przysięgaliśmy... - zaczął Ali ale Faren mu przerwał.

\- Zgodziłem się pomóc w powstrzymaniu Plagi i słowa dotrzymam. - powiedział powoli - Nie zgodziłem się na samobójcze ratowanie każdej ofiary, bo w ostatecznym rozrachunku to nic nie zmieni. Nie pokonamy Hordy, jeśli damy się zabić w jakieś głupiej potyczce.

\- Każde życie jest bezcenne. - sprzeciwił się Alistair

Faren był zdania, że lepiej samemu przeżyć, niż poświęcać się dla kogoś ale to przemilczał.

\- Zgadzam się, ale jeśli zginiemy zanim pokonamy Plagę - w co wątpił - To wtedy Fereldeńczycy będą musieli czekać aż przyjadą Strażnicy z Orlaiz, a do tego czasu ten kraj będzie już zniszczony.

\- Jaki jest sens tego co robimy, jeśli po drodze zgubimy własne człowieczeństwo? - powiedział Ali.

\- Taki - odparł Faren - Że my nie mamy być rycerzami w lśniących zbrojach. My mamy wykonać swoją robotę. - zanim Ali mu przerwał dodał jeszcze.

\- A w dodatku, sam twój komendant powiedział, że Plaga musi być powstrzymana za wszelką cenę.

Rycerzyk nachmurzył się i powiedział krótkie "Dobrze" i odwrócił się do obozowiska.

Faren domyślił się, że Ali jeszcze zmaga się ze śmiercią Duncana ale uznał, że nic z tym nie zrobi. Im szybciej otrząśnie się, tym lepiej dla niego. Śmierć po każdego przychodzi a Brosca wiedział, że zanim to się skończy, jeszcze wiele razy będą mieli z nią do czynienia. Kiedy ginął jakiś kamrat, to jego śmierć była dla Farena lekcją i przestrogą. Lekcją, by nie popełnił tych samych błędów. Przestrogą, by pamiętał że nikt nie jest nieśmiertelny.

...

Morrigan wzięła wartę, kiedy reszta położyła się spać. Księżyc zaczynał już opadać, co oznaczało niewiele nocy do Faren położył się na posłanie, pies położył się tuż koło niego, dzieląc się ciepłem. Krasnoludowi nie chciało się ustalać jakiś zasad względem psa, przynajmniej tej nocy i względnie szybko usnął ze zmęczenia. Jednak koszmary ze smokiem, Orzamarem, Leskiem i Ritą, nie dawały mu odpocząć. Miał wrażenie że słyszy ciągłe szepty, gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Kiedy się obudził, zobaczył nad sobą spojrzenie Kamienia, które uznałby za zainteresowane. Świt nadszedł jego zdaniem zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

...

Wyruszyli wczesnym rankiem. Dla Farena patrzenie jak słońce wyłania się zza horyzontu ciągle było przeżyciem. Pod ziemią dzień i noc wyglądały tak samo, rytm wyznaczały dźwięki rogów o początku nowego dnia. Nie istniało coś takiego jak, teraz noc i śpimy. Każdy sypiał jak sobie zaplanował czas. Widok nieba już go nie przerażał, ale jeszcze nie wyzbył się do końca niepokoju.

Zaczynali wychodzić z Głuszy Korkari. Widać to było po co raz rzadziej rosnących drzewach i mniejszej ilości jeziorek i komarów. Droga zrobiła się przejrzysta i w końcu weszli na równy trakt. Nie rozmawiali. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni po nocnej walce. Przodem szedł Faren z Morrigan, za nimi Fergus z giermkiem. Na końcu szedł Alistair, z pochyloną głową. Faren miał nadzieję reszta drogi do Lohering przejdzie bez większych niespodzianek. Ogar biegł z przodu grupy i co jakiś czas wracał do Farena. Krasnolud nie wiedział co myśleć o o niespodziewanym zwierzaku. Fergus i Alistair twierdzili, że ma szczęście, że mabari go wybrał, ale Faren był niepewny. Nigdy dotąd nie miał zwierzaka, raz czy dwa łapał żywcem bryłkowce by je potem sprzedać, ale nigdy by czymś się opiekować na dłużej. Był odpowiedzialny za siebie, siostrę i matkę, i nie miał zamiaru dokładać jeszcze do tego psa. "Dam mu szanse" - pomyślał - "Zawsze w kryzysie będę mógł go zjeść."

Syn arla rozmawiał o czymś z Denysem, Faren nie wiedział za bardzo jak z nimi będzie. Na pewno wdzięczność syna władcy może okazać się pomocna ale nie gwarantowała poparcia jego ojca. W Orzamarze, zdarzało się że Berath wysyłał go z Leskiem do zlikwidowania członków rodzin kast wyższych, nie rzadko na zlecenie kogoś z rodziny. A to ojciec nie chce umrzeć i dać synowi schedę, a to wuj pozbywał się bratanka, dla stanowiska. Domyślał się, że na powierzchni jest podobnie, ale nie miał jak tego sprawdzić w tym konkretnym przypadku, więc na razie wstrzymywał się z entuzjazmem. Zobaczy co przyniesie przyszłość. Na razie skupił się na drodze.

Morrigan zaskoczyła Brosce umiejętnością przemiany w pająka, czy jak to określiła, czarów polimorfi. Miał zamiar wypytać ją co dokładnie jeszcze umie, ale była zwięzła w słowach i niechętnie mówiła o swoich umiejętnościach, co Faren szanował. Sam nie był zbyt chętny by wyjawiać co sam umie, ale skoro będą razem trochę podróżować to jednak muszą nawzajem się poznać i współpracować. Przyjaźń, na szczęście nie jest obowiązkowa. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego znajomość z Leskiem też była początkowo skrajnie nieufna, ale okoliczności zmusiły ich do obustronnego opuszczenia gardy.

\- Wiesz Morrigan. - zaczął Faren

\- No? - odparła oschle

\- Wiem, że wolałabyś zachować swoje tajemnice, ale musimy jakoś razem współpracować, a po ostatniej potyczce zauważyłem, że będziemy wchodzić sobie w paradę w czasie walki. Jeśli nie poznamy nawzajem swoich umiejętności.

\- Zatem chcesz bym powiedziała ci co dokładnie potrafię tak? - spytała czujnie czarodziejka.

\- Właściwie, to tak.

\- Zgoda, pod jednym warunkiem - odparła - Ty też wyjawisz mi co dokładnie potrafisz.

Niezbyt to mu się uśmiechało, ale nie było innego wyjścia, musieli się zgrać.

\- Zgoda, musimy ustalić też jakiś system, kiedy będą rozmowy, na przykład: Kiedy zaraz zacznie się walka, byś była gotowa.

Resztę drogi poświęcili na ustalenie prostych znaków ręką i poznanie nawzajem swoich możliwość, choć Faren nie miał złudzeń by powiedziała mu wszystko. Dlatego sam też zachował kilka sekretów, jak umiejętność warzenia Zguby Magów. Wiedział że podobną rozmowę będzie musiał przeprowadzić z Alistairem, ale uznał, że da mu trochę czasu.

...

Garon przyglądał się płaszczowi. Prosto utkany z wełny, ale widać po nim że kiedyś widział lepsze czasy. Jednak wyglądał na szczelny i ciepły, a to najważniesze.

\- Takie se łupy - powiedział do siebie.

Siedział na jednej ze skrzyń które zabrali dwójce krasnoludów. Mieli nadzieję na lyrium, ale krasnoludzkie narzędzia też są w cenie. Rzecz jasna po zabraniu jednej czwartej ładunku, puścili ich dalej. I tak by tego wszystkiego nie sprzedali, a szkoda zachodu z chowaniem trupów.

Pozostali z jego grupy też przeglądali zrabowane przedmioty. Było ich w sumie ośmioro. Ośmioro tęgich zuchów, uzbrojonych w miecze i topory. Zazwyczaj sam ich widok wystarczał by uchodźcy płacili "myto". Jasne, trafił się raz jakiś chojrak ale po dostaniu obuchem topora w potylice zrobił się cichutki. I reszta wyskakiwała z kasy.

Miejsce było świetne, to jedyna droga z południa, przez Głusze. Za nimi znajdowało się Lothering, pełne uchodźców, gdzie władzy de facto nie było. Zakon nie radził sobie z utrzymaniem porządku wewnątrz wioski, a co dopiero poza nią.

\- Tacy jak my potrafią na wszystkim się dorobić. - uśmiechnął się Garon do siebie.

Było już po południu, zerknął na drogę przed sobą. I zauważył nadchodzącą grupę.

\- Panowie, pobudka. - zawołał do kamratów - Kolejni podróżni do "myta"

Ponieśli się, ale niezbyt pośpiesznie. Widać było że grupa nie jest zbyt wielka, więc nie było pośpiechu. Garon podniósł swój dwuręczny topór, na którego widok wieśniacy moczyli portki.

Kiedy grupa się zbliżyła, zobaczył, że jest dosyć nietypowa. Trzech mężczyzn, wyglądających na wojowników, czarnowłosa kobieta z laską a na czele rudy krasnolud, z króciutką brodą, na twarzy widoczne trzy duże blizny, jedna nad lewym okiem, dwie przecinały prawy policzek i wargi. Miał też dwa mieczyki na plecach i mabari u boku.

\- Witajcie drodzy podróżni, dziesięć srebrników za przejście przez drogę. - powiedział do nich z uśmiechem.

Stanęli przed nimi, krasnolud na przedzie a pozostali za nim. Usłyszał jak mężczyźni z tyłu krasnoluda szeptają między sobą, ale czekali aż on się odezwie.

\- Aha - odparł krasnolud. - Jak się domyślam, na utrzymanie traktu? - patrzył na Garona bez strachu.

\- Owszem, widzicie w jakim jest złym stanie.

Pozostali nie odzywali się, więc widać było, że to ten podkurcz im przewodzi.

\- Aha, jasne, tylko odczepię sakiewkę. -powiedział krasnolud odpinając mieszek - Nie trzeba tak **chłodnego powitania.**

Garon zatarł ręce na kolejny łatwy zarobek. Jego kamraci też zapatrzyli się na sakiewkę, która wyglądała na przyjemnie ciężką i nie zauważyli jak kobieta składa ręce przed sobą.

Krasnolud już miał mu dać, gdy nagle zrobił przewrót do tyłu. Garon chciał wyciągnąć za pleców topór ale mięśnie go nie posłuchały. Poczuł naraz przenikający chłód, pomimo końca lata.

Spróbował się odwrócić do kamratów ale tego też nie mógł zrobić. Z przerażeniem zorientował się, że od szyi w dół jest skuty lodem!

\- Co... to... jest... - wychrypiał.

Usłyszał za sobą pojękiwania i już wiedział że kamraci mu nie pomogą.

\- Stożek zimna - odparła czarnowłosa - Choć ta wiedza się wam do niczego już nie przyda, głupcy.

Krasnolud podszedł do niego wyciągając sztylet.

\- Cóż mój drogi nadzorco drogowy, słyszałeś że w czasie budowania tuneli w Głębokich Ścieżkach, jak zginął robotnik to jego kości wmurowywano w mur, by ich duch strzegły drogi? Myślę że tutaj możemy zrobić podobnie.

\- Błagam... nie... róbcie... tego... - zdołał wyjąkać

\- Nie chce mi się ich spetryfikować, Faren - odparła czarnowłosa.

Krasnolud pokiwał głową.

\- Zatem użyjemy najprostszego rozwiązania.

Garon zeszczał się w gacie. Poczuł jak jego szyja została przecięta.

...

\- Dobra, to co teraz? - spytał Alistair, kiedy się zatrzymali u wejścia do wioski. Już stąd widać było, że wioska jest przepełniona, przez tłumy uchodźców.

\- O, zdecydowałes się odezwać - powiedziała Morrigan - Rzucenie się na własny miecz okazało się zbyt trudne?

\- To takie dziwne że żałuję ich śmierci? - odparł czerwony Ali - Co byś zrobiła gdyby twoja matka umarła?

\- Zanim przestałabym się śmiać, czy potem?

\- No dobrze, zapomnij że pytałem. - uciął rycerzyk.

\- Jesli apostatka i młody Strażnik przestali sobie dogryzać - powiedział Fergus - to uważam że powinniśmy udać się do Wysokoża. Mój ojciec i arl Howe na pewno staną po naszej stronie przeciwko zdrajcy. Loghaina.

Faren zwrócił się do niego.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy nie mówiłeś, że arl Howe miał dotrzeć dwa dni po waszej armii? - zauważył - Czy nie powinniśmy natknąć się choćby na ich patrole?

\- Możliwe, ale ich tam nie było. - przyznał Fergus - Pewnie na wieść o klęsce postanowili się wycofać... Choć to faktycznie dziwne.

\- Możemy też liczyć na pomoc arla Eamona, z Redcliffe - dodał Alistair - Jest stary, ale jego siły nie były pod Ostagarem i może nam pomóc. A ponad to jest najbliżej.

\- Nie, uważam że powinniśmy udać się do Wysokorza albo Amarantu. - Nie zgodził się Fergus. - Musimy powiadomić o tym co zaszło mojego ojca.

\- Możemy też wykorzystać traktaty - dodał Alistair. - Dla krasnoludów, elfów i Kręgu maginów.

Faren nie był przekonany i w dodatku zaczynał się gubić.

\- Chwileczkę, wyciągnę mapę. Młody - zwrócił się do giermka Fergusa - Patrz czy nikt nie idzie. Kamień, rób to samo.

Denys spojrzał na swojego Fergusa czekając na potwierdzenie, a ten skinął mu głową. Wyciągnął prostą kuszę zza pleców i przygotował bełt. Spodobała się Farenowi jego ostrożność, dobrze o nim świadczyła. O dziwo ogar dołączył zgodnie z poleceniem do giermka.

Krasnolud położył mapę na jednej ze skrzyń. Dostał ją od matki Morrigan. Miał pewną wprawę z różnymi dokumentami, dawno temu nauczył się że informacja może być nie raz cenniejsza od złota czy stali. Oczywiście, odpowiednio użyta.

\- Znajdujemy się tutaj. - wskazała Morrigan palcem punkt na południu, tuż nad Głuszą Korcari.

\- Redcliffe jest tutaj. - pokazał Alistair zamek na południe od wielkiego jeziora. - A Wysokorze i Amarant tutaj. - wskazał dwa miejsca, jedno na północny wschód, drugie na północ od jeziora, tuż przy morzu.

\- Wiem gdzie leży Orzamar i Krąg - powiedział Faren, by uniknąć kolejnego wskazywania. Mijał tę wieżę, podróżując z Duncanem.

\- Jak widzisz Redcliffe jest najbliżej - powiedział blondyn

\- Ale nie mamy pewności czy arl Eamon nas wysłucha - zanegował Fergus - Powinniśmy udać się do Wysokorza, może nawet nie do niego bo możemy spotkać armię Howa. Arl Eamon będzie musiał dopiero zebrać swoje siły, podczas gdy siły Howa są już zebrane.

To był solidny argument i Faren nie wiedział którą z opcji wybrać. Obie wydawały się równie interesujące. "Że też muszę się nad takimi sprawami zastanawiać, podczas gdy w Orzamarze problemem było dożycie dnia następnego"-pomyślał. Podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał na Morrigan.

\- A ty Morrigan, co myślisz? - spytał czarodziejkę.

\- Powinniśmy zaatakować samego Loghaina, szybkie, bezlitosne uderzenie.

\- Tak, na pewno się tego nie spodziewa. - odparł ironicznie Alistair - Otoczony murami i wojskiem, na pewno nie domyśla się takiego ruchu.

Faren chciał coś powiedzieć ale nagle odezwał się Denys.

\- Ludzie zaczynają się nam przyglądać. - oznajmił.

Faren nie chciał rozgłosu, najlepiej gdyby przeszli przez wioskę nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

\- Dobra, obgadamy to jak już miniemy wioskę, kupimy tylko prowiant i namioty. - powiedział do reszty.

Pozostali zgodzili się z nim i weszli do wioski, do Lothering.

Sama wioska nie była była zbyt wielka. Kilkadziesiąt domostw w centrum i sporo na obrzeżach. Nad nią, na wzgórzu wznosił się wiatrak, w centrum wioski była Świątynia, dało się też zauważyć szyld karczmy. Jednak teraz przeżywała oblężenie przez uchodźców. Na całej wolnej przestrzeni wznosiły się gdzie popadnie namioty, wozy, pakunki i inne bagaże. W tym zbiegowisku ludzi nie było widać uporządkowania czy jakiegokolwiek nadzoru. Kapłanki, przy pomocy Templariuszy starały się zachować jaki, taki porządek, ale uchodźców było za dużo. Czuć było smród załatwianych potrzeb, gdzie popadanie.

Faren pomyślał, że w Kurzowisku było lepiej niż tu. Jasne, też tam żadnej prawdziwej władzy nie było, ale przestrzegali pewnych zasad które sami sobie narzucili. Wiedzieli na przykład, że zaraza wybije ich prędzej niż oni samych siebie, więc zbierający odpadki wysyłani raz w miesiącu przez Kongres byli nietykalni.

Na ich szczęście, mieszkańcy i uchodźcy byli zbyt zajęci własnymi sprawami by zwrócić uwagę na wchodzącą do mieściny nietypową zbieraninę. Kiedy przeszli przez pole namiotowe, stanęli w centrum wioski by naradzić się co dalej. Pies trzymał się blisko boku Farena, pozostali ustawili się w kręgu.

...

\- To co myślisz o naszym położeniu, mości krasnoludzie? - spytał Fergus.

Zdziwiło go trochę to, że syn arla pyta się go o zdanie, ale może to część szacunku jako Strażnika.

\- Nie powinniśmy się tutaj zatrzymywać na zbyt długo. - stwierdził krasnolud, patrząc na rozkrzyczany tłum. - To miejsce znajduje się na krawędzi paniki, lepiej by nas tu nie było gdy się zacznie.

\- Tak myślisz? Horda się rozproszyła, raczej za szybko nie uderzy.- powiedział Alistair.

\- Nie, krasnolud ma rację - powiedział Fergus. - Nie musi dotrzeć tu Horda, wystarczy by odział pomiotów nagle się zjawił i wybuchnie panika. Ci ludzie już są przerażeni, nie staną do walki.

Za nimi przeszła para templariuszy. Zerknęli na nich i poszli dalej wypatrując jakiś incydentów. Jak przeszli to Faren powiedział.

\- Dlatego załatwmy nasze sprawy jak najszybciej, by niepotrzebnie nie ryzykować. - powiedział.

Pozostali się zgodzili. Ustalili że spotkają się przed wyjściem z wioski przed południem, tym od strony wiatraka na wzgórzu. Fergus, Alistair i Denys poszli do kościoła, by zaczerpnąć języka od kapłanek a Faren z Morrigan i Kamieniem udali się do lokalnej karczmy kupić zapasy.

-Tylko nie wpakujcie się w żadne kłopoty. - zawołał Faren za nimi

Fergus się roześmiał.

\- To raczej dotyczy ciebie, mości krasnoludzie! - Powiedział z uśmiechem, i Faren musiał się z nim zgodzić. Nigdy by się tu nie znalazł gdyby nie jego umiejętność do wpadania w kabałę.

 **Początkowo chciałem napisać jeden rozdział o Lothering, ale uznałem że lepiej będzie to trochę zmodyfikować i podzielić na dwie części. Zmiany oczywiście będą. Jak zawsze czekam na komentarze ;)**


End file.
